


Panic in National City

by 18lzytwner



Series: Supergirl Second Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Reign is gone but what is left in her wake?  Will the humans that trusted Supergirl to protect them still trust her?   This takes place before Agent Liberty shows up.  First of new series.





	1. Chapter 1

Reign and her World Killer sisters were gone and in their wake they had left a lot of questions as to how everyone was to move on. People had now dealt with two alien attacks in the last two years and to say that hadn't shaken the good people of Earth would be a lie. Kara knew this and she feared what would come of it. While she had known humans to have a great amount of compassion and understanding, she had also seen what happened when fear took hold.

Now as she patrolled National City, late at night, alone with just her super hearing to guide her, she wondered what she would hear. The blonde was already missing Mon-El and Winn as the two had gone back to the future. Brainy had stayed behind; a product of Pestilence's defeat was the future was no longer hospitable for twelfth-level intellects of the AI variety. He was still learning the ropes of being on his new team and it was driving Alex batty.

Alex. She had taken a lot on in the wake of J'onn's departure from the DEO. While she loved being director, she never realized with just how much the Martian dealt with on a day to day basis. The struggle was made harder when she constantly had to be helping Brainy.

"Hey you," a voice came in over her comms.

"You're at work awful early today, aren't you?" Kara responded to her human sister.

"Looks like you never went to bed," Alex retorted.

"I probably wouldn't have slept anyway," the blonde admitted. Reign had been plaguing her dreams still even after her defeat.

"I hear you. Head into the office. We need to talk before you head to your other job," the redhead told her.

"On my way," Kara said, wondering what her sister meant. It did not take her long to reach the DEO and land on the balcony. Alex was waiting for her there and they both headed inside, away from any prying eyes.

"So what's up?" The blonde wanted to know once they entered the large conference room and sat down.

"I have concerns about the scuttlebutt that has been going on in DC. They are threatening to send in someone to oversee the DEO. We've always basically just answered to the President and if we have someone looking over my shoulder all the time, there will be issues. I can't be an effective leader if my every move is being questioned by someone in front of the troops," Alex said.

"Because the DEO is supposed to stop alien threats before they become public and instead we've been fighting from the ground and two steps behind," Kara nodded.

"Two attacks in two years. An invasion and another set of Kryptonians. We're just lucky that the fight we had with your Aunt and Uncle didn't make as many headlines," the redhead shook her head.

"Yeah that would not have been good. What do you want to do about it? We're not exactly incapable of handling things but even J'onn didn't know about the Daxamites or the World Killers. How are we supposed to prove we're able to do our jobs when something like those attacks can be right under our noses right now?" The blonde asked. She had a point. They had the latest and greatest spy technology, satellites monitoring space, and informants. What else was left to have at their disposal?

"I have no idea," Alex frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kara, are you ok?" James asked. He stood next to her desk at CatCo., where he was about to call a staff meeting. New reporters were joining the firm and he wanted one of his ace reporters to be in the meeting.

"Why?" She suddenly asked.

"Because you've been staring at the same spot on your screen for about twenty minutes and you didn't even notice that I've been standing here for almost five minutes," he smirked slightly.

"Sorry," she heaved a sigh.

"Things not going well at your other job?" He lowered his voice.

"Definitely. Alex has a meeting with the President today," Kara told him. James nodded and then jerked his head toward his office. She nodded and the two went into the room and closed the door.

"What about?" He asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Apparently, there is talk of sending someone to oversee the DEO. Alex is worried because we've had two alien attacks in two years that it'll be someone who is looking to run a tight ship. It's not like J'onn ran the DEO, like it's your neighborhood post office, but we are supposed to be stopping attacks before they happen," the blonde frowned.

"I'm not seeing the distinction between the DEO and FBI or the CIA. They're all supposed to stop things before they happen – does that happen all the time? Certainly not. I can think of at least one or two large incidents that human intelligence agencies failed to prevent," James pointed out.

"Yes but they didn't have a visible alien working as the public face of the agency," Kara said. He nodded, she had a point.

"My identity could be at risk if the President sends someone into review how we do things," one of the things that had been worrying her bubbled to the surface.

"Yeah, that is becoming an issue on my end as well. The DA wants to prosecute," he let her know.

"Oh James. Have you told Lena?" Kara wondered.

"We're meeting for dinner later," he said.

"Good. Don't push her away," the blonde put a hand on his shoulder. A knock on the door made them look. There stood James's assistant, Eve Teschmacher; it was time for the meeting. The two stood and headed out to the conference room.

Meanwhile, Alex had the video monitor cued up in her office. She was expecting the call from the President any moment now. Her hands were damp and she rubbed them on her pants. She hadn't been this nervous since asking Maggie out on a date. That had been a big leap in her personal life and she had a feeling that this meeting was about to have big implications on her work life.

"Director Danvers," the tall, brunette popped up onto the screen.

"Madame President," Alex swallowed.

"At ease solider," Olivia Marsdin smiled.

"Thank you ma'am," the redhead said.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumors…" the President started.

"Yes ma'am," Alex admitted.

"I've managed to hold off sending anyone down there for now despite what the Security Council wants but I can't hold them off for long. If you even get an inkling that something big is going to happen, I want to know about it sooner rather than later. In fact, we'll be doing weekly calls for updates. Luckily, they are giving us this breathing room because you are new to your position. Do me proud Director," Marsdin told her.

"Yes ma'am. I won't let you down," Alex replied.

"I know you won't," with that the call ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing it up a little bit with Kara and Nia. Hope you like it!

It started with graffiti. Slurs painted on walls, park benches, and one adventurous soul who defaced a billboard. NCPD tried to stay on top of it but every day when the sun came up, there was more graffiti that needed to be scrubbed off of something.

Then came a brick through the front window of Mr. David Hopkins shop. He threw it back at the group, proving to everyone that he had a special set of skills. The man never touched the brick in question as he used his mind to move it. The Phorian was not afraid to confront the hoodlums but luckily didn't have to as Kara showed up. The brick throwers started to run but since NCPD had stepped up their anti-graffiti patrols, they were able to stop them from getting away.

The next morning more shopkeepers reported issues with their stores. Graffiti, broken windows, and messages filled with hate speech. Alex commented that the offenders weren't that bright as only one of the shops attacked overnight was actually owned by a couple of Roltikkons. It was a sarcastic comment of course. Any violence toward innocent citizens of any species was disconcerting and the redhead was already on edge given her precarious position atop the DEO food chain.

Kara stepped up her own patrols and even wrote an article sharing her concerns about the recent uptick in anti-alien sentiment. The new recruits at CatCo. were all given the opportunity to select a subject for their first column and the girl that Kara was paired with Nia Nal, and the young protégé wanted to write a piece showcasing the things that aliens contribute to society. Kara encouraged her to do so.

"I've seen that look before," Brainy approached the Kryptonian as she stood on the balcony at the DEO. It was the waning hours of the day. People were leaving work; kids were leaving school; the usual hustle and bustle of the evening commute in the city.

"Learning facial expressions now?" Kara asked.

"As a twelfth level intellect, I can't help but notice things that most people miss," he said.

"We really need to work on your humility," the blonde chuckled.

"This is how it begins, you know," Brainy told her.

"I know. Fear has gripped people. They've turned on their friends and neighbors whom not long ago they trusted. I'm not sure how to stop it before it gets any worse," Kara admitted.

"You can reach out to them. You've done so before. They've listened before," he suggested.

"I can't. I'm an alien. It's no secret. It will just look like an alien sticking up for other aliens to those who have already let hate and fear into their hearts. I think that Nia is onto something with her article idea. Perhaps this is one time that Kara Danvers can be more useful than Supergirl. Knowledge is our best weapon for now," she said.

"Perhaps," Brainy nodded. He noticed her turn her head, her eyes went wide, and before he could ask her what was happening, Kara dove off the balcony. Rushing inside, he alerted the agents manning the computers at the main monitoring bank.

Kara used her x-ray vision, desperately searching for the item that was ticking. There was a bomb in a backpack, which had been left under a park bench. Her abilities revealed the timer was down to ten seconds. She swooped down to the ground and grabbed the backpack. There was no time to fly it away so she covered the backpack with her body and cape as the bomb went off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara's skin felt like it was on fire. Her eyes watered and her chest tightened. The sudden realization that the bomb was no ordinary bomb hit her as pieces of the bomb seared into her weakened flesh. She collapsed forward and what little remained of the explosive item was crushed into her chest. The last thing she heard was people screaming.

"Supergirl is not responding to my calls," Brainy said to Alex who had just dispatched a team to the location.

"What do you mean? Was it some sort of EMP?" The redhead asked.

"Negative. There would have been fluctuations in the electrical grid," he told her.

"Maybe her comms broke because of the explosion," Alex said. Brainy was about to reject that idea as well when the radio crackled to life.

"I need medical on the double! Supergirl is down! I say again, Supergirl is down!" The team leader announced. Brainy quickly pressed the emergency button on the computer in front of him and the medical team raced out of the lab.

"It'll take them too long to get there," Alex said. It wasn't at all true but she wasn't taking any chances. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to reach J'onn. His phone went to voicemail and the redhead slammed her phone down onto the circular table near the monitoring center.

"He probably heard the explosion and went to check it out. Medical team is only two minutes out," Brainy told her.

"Dammit!" Alex was beyond frustrated. The radio came to life again as NCPD announced that they were on scene and handling the crowds, trying to get people back in case there was a secondary device.

"Med Team is one minute out," Brainy announced.

"Manhunter is on site. Advised him to help with the crowd. No one wants to move Supergirl until the Med Team gets here. What's their twenty?" The team leader asked.

"Thirty seconds out," came the reply from the lead medic in the DEO ambulance. Brainy watched as Alex paced back and forth. He knew she wanted to be at her sister's side and he also knew that the ambulance wouldn't ever be fast enough for her. What should have been something easily handled by the Kryptonian had quickly spiraled out of control. That's when an alarm went off inside the medical laboratory. Doctor Rodgers came running out of the lab, the look on his face told them all they needed to know – it was bad.

"You need to send a cleanup team. The medics have signaled that Kryptonite must have been used," he said. Alex's face went white while Brainy quickly ordered the cleanup team. The last thing they needed in this climate was to have someone get a sample of Supergirl's blood.

"I want every possible angle of this covered! I want forensics! Witnesses interviewed! All the security footage you can find! These bastards aren't getting away!" With that Alex stalked off toward the elevator intent on meeting the ambulance down the vehicle bay. Everyone at the computers looked to Brainy.

"You heard her!" He said to them.

"Yes sir!" They'd never heard him raise his voice so they quickly did as he said coordinating with the cleanup team and forensics while some searched desperately for camera footage. Brainy quickly headed to the elevator as he heard the characteristic ding of the car making it to the floor. Out of the car came a medical team and Alex, surrounding Kara who lay on a gurney, an oxygen mask strapped to her nose and mouth. Her uniform had pieces of metal and plastic embedded in it. Blood was evident and Brainy swallowed as his brain quickly calculated the odds of her survival. The blonde had always been one to defy the odds and he hoped that this was one of those times.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't hold them off anymore. This latest incident has just shown that things are more out of control than they should be. We got lucky that no civilians were seriously hurt," President Marsdin heaved a sigh. She had video called the DEO after reports had filtered into her office. At first, she had been perturbed that she found out the way she did and not from the DEO directly. Then when she read the report, she completely understood why she had not heard from her new director. The President was one of the few who knew that Supergirl and Alex were sisters.

"Luckily, just a few bumps and cuts, so we were very lucky. The perps are using the dark web to communicate. It's why we didn't pick up on it right away. It was thought that all the Kryptonite was here at the DEO but apparently there is also a demand for it on the dark web. We're raiding a storage facility we believe holds a large quantity of it. The guy who owns it has been more slippery however. He keeps switching IP addresses when he's on the internet," Alex informed her.

"That's good to hear but it won't stop what is coming. I am sorry Alex," the President said.

"I understand Madame President," the redhead nodded.

"Good. Now how she is?" Marsdin wanted to know. Alex heaved a sigh despite being in front of the most powerful woman in the world and that told the elder woman everything she needed to know – it wasn't good.

"She's under the yellow sun generators but the explosion released the Kryptonite as a gas. We figured it was a crude version of what we used to get the Daxamites off of Earth. She breathed in the gas and the blast embedded parts of the bomb and her uniform into her skin. She can't breathe on her own yet and the doctors are worried about infections setting in since she's now vulnerable," the Director of the DEO explained.

"Good God…. Does Superman know?" Marsdin asked.

"He's on Argo and they've almost got communications up. Right now, we're remaining committed to finding these people and bring them to justice. She wouldn't want my world to stop because of her," Alex said.

"She would not but you need to take care of her and yourself. I want you to show whomever they send in, that the DEO is highly professional and the best at what they do," the President told her.

"Yes ma'am," Alex nodded.

"Give her my best. I know she'll be on her feet in no time," Marsdin smiled slightly.

"Thank you ma'am," the redhead smiled back and with that the call ended. Alex put her head back and stared up at the ceiling. The last thing they needed was a babysitter, especially now. A knock on her door broke her thoughts and she bade whomever it was to enter.

"J'onn helped in the raid on the storage facility. We found hand guns, assault rifles, RPGs, armor, and Kryptonite," Brainy told her.

"How much?" Alex asked.

"Enough. My guess is that our guy started stockpiling it after Reign and her cronies showed up," he said.

"How much?" Alex demanded.

"Enough to make ten more bombs," Brainy admitted.

"We have to find this guy and quick. We're about to get a babysitter," the redhead stood from her chair.

"They're sending a thirteen year old girl?" Brainy was confused. Alex heaved a sigh and left the room, heading for the medical lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was in a bit of a panic. Scratch that, it wasn't a bit, she was in full panic mode. The news was broadcasting that Supergirl had gone down attempting to protect people in the park and reports of an explosion that had some sort of green gas with it. While no civilians were any worse for wear, the Maiden of Might, had been taken away in an ambulance, much like she had after her fight with Reign.

The adopted Luthor hadn't told Supergirl about her stash of Kryptonite. She'd been synthesizing her own in an attempt to find a way to save Samantha Arias, the woman whose body Reign had been trapped in. The raven haired woman had gotten into an argument with Supergirl after the blonde discovered that her supposed ally had some of the only thing on Earth that could harm her. The two really weren't on speaking terms which made what came after even worse.

Mercy and Otis Graves had managed to break into L Corp and Supergirl had come to capture them after Mercy had managed to hack into the image inducers program. What the hero didn't know was that Mercy had found the Kryptonite stash and emptied the vault. At first, Lena didn't think that it would be a problem. Neither Mercy nor Otis had the capability of turning the chunks of rock into anything and there were only a handful of scientists that might be able to do it for them. Yet, there on the news, was the use of a bomb and Kryptonite in gas form.

Knowing that the criminals were still out there and having no idea how much Kryptonite they had left, Lena began pacing the room. Mercy had obviously used this small device as a way to test if the gasification of the Kryptonite was effective. Now that it was obvious it had worked, the woman could develop a weapon and use it to possibly saturate the atmosphere with Kryptonite. Lena's IT department was still going through everything to see what files were accessed. If the Graves' found the weapon that Lena and Winn used to put lead in the atmosphere to get rid of the Daxamites, then not only would Supergirl be in danger but so would Superman.

_You're becoming your brother_ , the voice in the back of her head said. She shook that thought from her head. She could never be like her brother or her mother. Yet somehow she was already starting down that path without ever meaning to be there. Heaving a sigh, she picked up her phone and called Alex.

"We need to talk," she said without even formally greeting the redhead.

"Things are a little out of control right now. I can't…" Alex didn't even get to finish.

"I might be able to help Supergirl," Lena interrupted her. She could hear Alex heave a sigh on the other end of the call. Things must be bad; Lena wasn't sure she'd ever heard the redhead sigh like that.

"Like you helped by synthesizing Kryptonite?" There it was. To be honest, Lena was waiting for it.

"We can talk about that later. Do you want my help or not?" The raven haired woman asked.

"I'll send a car to L Corp. Be downstairs in five minutes," with that the call was ended by Alex.

"This is going to be fun," Lena said to herself before grabbing a few things she thought she might need. Her phone jingled and she looked down. It was a text from James. He was wondering what she was up to. Considering she had just heard from him, he had probably been out on the streets looking for the people responsible for the bomb. Even if Mercy had made the bomb, she wouldn't be stupid enough to place it and maybe get caught doing so. There were definitely more of these creeps and Lena only hoped they'd be caught soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"This will be the only time you can be here. We're expecting some in person government oversite and if she sees a civilian in here, I'll be out of job faster than you can blink," Alex told the raven haired woman. They had just stepped off the elevator and walked out into the main floor space of the DEO. The redhead hoped that the Luthor had believed that this was the FBI's building for training and deployment of tactical teams along with the main forensics center.

"I don't intend on making it a habit. I think the bomb was the work of the same people who broke into L Corp. They were inside the computer system and could have stolen the plans to the device we used to get rid of the Daxamites," Lena told her.

"We figured as much. What we don't know is how the Kryptonite managed to get on the dark web and how the guy we're chasing got it. Never mind how the guy knew what it could be used for," Alex led the woman over to the medical lab.

"Doctor Rodgers, Lena thinks she can help. Please share what you've found and keep me informed," Alex said to the medical man as he approached them.

"Yes of course. Do you have time for an update?" Rodgers asked.

"Quickly. Agent Dox has an update for me on the camera footage that surrounded the park and the news feeds. Our man with the storage facility is still playing hard to get, especially since we raided his place," the redhead said. Rodgers nodded and said,

"Supergirl's body has begun to heal but I have not been able to bring her out of unconsciousness. It is as if her body is shielding her the best way it knows how and that is by focusing on absorbing the yellow sun rays from the generators. We have no way of knowing how much gas she inhaled but the red sun generators did allow us to remove the shrapnel from the explosive device and once we did that, the yellow sun generators sealed her skin back up. I'm still worried about infections because internally the Kryptonite has been wreaking havoc. Her blood pressure just spiked, she's running a fever, and she's in a lot of pain." Alex cursed under her breath.

"It sounds like we need an internal yellow sun generator. Has anything like that been developed?" Lena asked.

"We've never had a need for it. We're hoping with the constant pumping in of oxygen, a little more pure than what we normally breathe in, will force the Kryptonite gas out as she exhales and allow for it to dissipate," Rodgers said.

"We probably don't have that kind of time. The longer it remains in her body, the more likely the damage will be almost permanent, unless we can somehow expose her insides to yellow sun," Lena told him.

"Figure it out. Do whatever it takes. This planet needs Supergirl, even if right now they don't see it that way," with that Alex left them, despite wanting to sit with her sister and hold her hand. She had a job to do and there were dangerous people on the loose.

"Maybe we don't have to have an internal yellow sun generator," Rodgers was having a thought.

"What are you thinking?" Lena asked.

"Well X-rays show us bone through skin, muscle, blood vessels, and tissue. What if we converted the X-ray machine into a yellow sun X-ray machine?" The doctor wondered.

"If we swap the X-ray generator with a yellow sun generator, inside the X-ray machine, that might work. But we'll need to crank the power supply in order to do so. You want the machine blasting the sun beams at the greatest strength to get into all of her cells. With the more concentrated the beams the deeper they will go into her body," Lena nodded.

"Let's get our X-ray Tech Agent Symmons and see what we can do," Rodgers quickly headed down the hallway toward the X-ray room and Lena followed.

"What have you got Brainy?" Alex wanted to know. He'd promised her interesting camera footage.

"Mercy Graves setting the backpack under a park bench. We ran the license plate of the van she got into and it turns out the van was stolen. I tracked her movements through traffic though and I have a location that she stopped at. A team is prepped and ready to go there now," he said.

"Good. Let's go," Alex told him.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long day and not an overly productive one at that. The team had raided the location which Brainy had found which turned out to be an abandoned warehouse. Mercy Graves was nowhere to be seen but they had managed to capture her brother, Otis. He wasn't talking so Alex hoped that forensically the building would be more helpful. Brainy promised to help the forensics team while Alex headed back to headquarters.

When she reached there, Lena had disappeared. Doctor Rodgers explained that their idea about the X-ray machine hadn't been a bad one but they didn't have the power they figured they needed without shorting out an entire section of the city's power grid. Lena had something she thought they may be able to use back at L Corp and had promised to be right back. The good doctor left the room, allowing Alex some alone time with her sister.

"I know I probably don't have to tell you this, but I need you to fight. This planet needs you. I need you. Please Kara," Alex told the blonde. She'd taken a seat next to the bed and pulled her sister's hand into her own. Giving the younger woman's hand a squeeze, she could have sworn she felt Kara squeeze back. Knowing that if her sister was truly in a coma, that wouldn't be possible, Alex squeezed her hand again. This time the squeeze was definitely noticeable. The redhead stood from her seat and got down close to her sister's ear.

"I've got you. Just hang in there," she whispered. Then she moved over and kissed Kara's forehead. The Kryptonian was still with them and she was fighting like hell to come back.

"Doctor Rodgers, I have what I think we need," Lena spoke up as she walked into the room.

"He stepped out for a minute but I will go get him. The sooner we get this working, the better," Alex said before heading out of the room and down the hall toward the break room. Lena said nothing but took stock of what she thought she'd just seen. Did Alex kiss Supergirl? She certainly seemed closer to her than a work colleague… those thoughts were interrupted as Doctor Rodgers and Alex walked back into the room.

"Let's get this bad boy plugged in," Rodgers seemed excited.

"Do I need to be warning the power company?" Alex asked.

"With any luck, my generator batteries won't need you to. They're part of a prototype that we've been working on. These batteries should be able to power a generator cleanly with no need to use natural gas or diesel fuel. We've been trying to get the military to test them out in areas where troops serve but there is no reliable source of fuel available," Lena explained.

"So how do they work?" The redhead was a little nervous.

"It's kind of complicated but think of it this way – its regular batteries but on steroids. They never need to be recharged and one battery could last up to ten years, depending on the usage," the raven haired woman said. Alex just nodded, satisfied that the contraption should work.

"We'll prep the machine. Tell Supergirl that we're going to try something and that she should prepare herself, if she can. Then have the aides prep her to move," Rodgers told the Director; one of the few times he could order her around given the type of emergency. Alex headed over to the blonde and Lena gave the doctor a look.

"Supergirl squeezed the Director's hand. She's still with us, thank goodness," the doctor explained.

"That is good news. Hopefully this will finish what she's started," Lena smiled as they quickly got to work. With everyone working as quickly as they could, the machine and patient were prepped and ready within twenty minutes.

"So how is this going to work exactly?" Alex asked.

"Agent Symmons is going to place the machine over Supergirl's chest. Then he will back out of the room and operate the machine like normal, except that he will make sure to expose her to the yellow sun's rays longer than a typical human would be exposed. We're hoping that will the super-concentrated beams that her internal cells will regenerate as fast as possible and fix what the Kryptonite gas did to her," Rodgers explained.

"I certainly hope you are right," Alex said as Symmons pressed the button.


	9. Chapter 9

The machine blasted Supergirl with the power of many suns and the blonde's body began to convulse. Alex wanted to stop what they were doing but she knew that this could be her sister's only shot and she could not interfere, no matter how much she wanted to. What came next surprised everyone.

Kara let out this primal scream and that caused Agent Symmons to let go of the button. Alex didn't stand on ceremony and busted into the room. Making her way to her sister, she could see that the blonde's eyes were glowing, like she going to fire her heat vision.

"Get back Alex!" Kara managed before she covered her own eyes with her hands. Following her sister's orders Alex ducked back towards the room's door. Unable to hold it back, Kara's heat vision struck her hands and she screamed again before passing out. Alex quickly went to her to find that Kara's hands had third or fourth degree burns.

"We need to get her back under the sun generators now!" Alex shouted. Aides rushed in and quickly rushed the Girl of Steel back out of the room.

"What the hell happened?!" Alex demanded of the Doctor and Lena.

"We must have over charged her and her powers needed release. What we were trying was something that had never done before. I had no idea her body would respond that way," Rodgers said.

"You're right, of course, I'm sorry," without another word, Alex left the two standing there with Agent Symmons.

"We may need to do this again given our enemies have managed to gasify the Kryptonite. We should fix it," Symmons spoke up, trying to get them to focus.

"Yes, you and Lena do that. I'm going to check on Supergirl," Rodgers nodded and then left the room. Lena was confused at the turn of the events but said nothing, knowing that as a civilian, she had to watch her step.

"We need to recalibrate the rate of the rays and their bandwidth," she said. Symmons nodded and the two got to work.

Over in the medical lab, Alex watched as Kara's skin quickly began to heal itself. She was still unconscious so the redhead wondered what that meant. Had it been from the pain of forcing the Kryptonite gas out or from the heat vision?

"She'll be ok," Doctor Rodgers put a hand on her shoulder and the redhead turned to him.

"Will she? This is an entirely new enemy that doesn't have a weak spot. It's spreading faster than wildfire and the very people, who used to look to her to protect them, look at her like she's something to be squashed under their shoes. I know she's affected by it, how could she not be? But she won't talk about it. If only everyone could see what I see, then maybe they wouldn't judge but she can't expose herself like that," the redhead said.

"Doctor Martin Luther King said "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." As Supergirl, she is a beacon of hope. She shows love to her adopted planet by protecting it with the abilities given to her by our sun. As a hero, she has even saved those who are beyond saving, always hoping that underneath they have some redeeming qualities. She is the light that will drive out the darkness and she is the love that will drive out the hate. It won't happen overnight but she's the hero we need, even if we don't deserve her," Rodgers told her. His words caused her to shift her head in his direction. He winked before letting his face shift back to the human form he was used to.

"J'onn," Alex pulled him into a hug.

"I wasn't sure if your government overseer was here yet and I wanted to check up on you two," he said.

"We needed it," the redhead admitted. That's when the sound of the heart monitor spiked and the two quickly turned to Kara. The real Doctor Rodgers rushed in through the door and went to his patient.

"What happened? How'd she get like this?" The Doctor wanted to know. He had stepped out to go to the bathroom and then all hell had broken loose. Alex looked at J'onn and they stepped into help him.

"Director Danvers, you're needed at the main desk. Colonel Haley is here," one of the aides announced after answering the medical lab's phone. Alex looked at J'onn.


	10. Chapter 10

While Supergirl was on the mend, the enemy was indeed plotting their next move. Despite losing her brother, Otis, Mercy Graves was not discouraged from the task at hand. The bomb had proven to those who questioned her, she was not playing around.

"What we've done so far is just small potatoes. People are listening and they're waiting for our next move," her right hand man, Larry said. The two were sitting in their new hideout – an abandoned home in a not so good neighborhood. No one would be keeping an eye on them there.

"Good thing I have something planned then, isn't it?" Mercy gave him a look.

"Can it be accomplished without Otis?" He wanted to know.

"It's bigger than the two of us, if that's what you mean," Mercy frowned.

"Then I should put out a call to the boys. If you give them a reason, they'll do what you ask," Larry said.

"Are they ready for battle? We're going to need all hands on deck," she said.

"Say the word and they'll be there," he nodded.

"We'll need more planning than that. Have everyone meet at the secondary location tomorrow morning. There's no going back from what we're about to do. If it works, there'll be a new dawn in not only National City but the whole country. If we fail, then there's a good chance we'll all be dead," Mercy told him. Her words didn't seem to faze Larry, a former ironworker whose job had been shipped overseas. Many of the guys he'd managed to wrangle were in the same boat. They believed that aliens had stolen their jobs or that alien technology had stolen their jobs with improvements in manufacturing or even materials. Their anger had turned to rage which blinded them. That rage transformed into hate and Mercy Graves knew just how to use it. Together they would attempt to "fix" things. Though none of them realized their feelings had blinded them and that they were just pawns in Mercy's game.

"Colonel Haley, the President said to expect you," Alex tried to gauge just what kind of woman and soldier stood before her. They had met inside the conference room for some privacy.

"I imagine she did. She fought hard to let you continue to run this organization and I have to wonder why," the African-American woman in her military dress uniform replied.

"I have been part of the DEO for many years. While my promotion was unexpected, I am not incapable of handling myself and this organization. We have a job to do and I intend to make sure we do it," the redhead fired back.

"How has that been working for you? You're best asset lies in the medical lab after someone managed to get their hands on Kryptonite," Colonel Haley fired back.

"The only reason that someone got their hands on the Kryptonite is because it's not authentic Kryptonite," Brainy stood in the doorway, he hadn't bothered to knock. Truth of the matter was he had the conference room bugged, knowing that Alex would head in there for privacy.

"It seems to have the same effect," Haley raised an eyebrow.

"When the DEO came in contact with shards of Kryptonite, they collected it and stored it. Some was used for research but most of it was destroyed. The rock has affects not only Kryptonians but humans as well. It has been shown to mutate human DNA. So when this sample was analyzed it was discovered to be impure. I then ran further tests and they show the Kryptonite was synthesized," Brainy continued.

"Synthesized?" Haley raised an eyebrow. Alex clenched her fists.

"Now we know why Mercy and Otis Graves broke into L Corp," the redhead was fuming.

"Yes we do. They stole the bomb design and the Kryptonite. My guess is that they kept some more for themselves and then had our dark web buyer attempt to sell the rest," he said.

"Well we have his stash so now we need to talk to Lena," Alex's anger was near the boiling point.

"I already detained her for you," Brainy smirked.

"Good, let's go," the redhead said.

"We're not done here," the Colonel objected.

"Yes, we are," Alex said before leaving the room, Brainy in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it Lena! You promised James that you got rid of that Kryptonite! Here we find out that the same Kryptonite that had supposedly been destroyed was used to attempt to murder Supergirl! I know the Luthors have a rocky relationship with our heroes but I thought you were better than that! You come here, pretending to want to help – why? You want to finish the job that Mercy Graves started?" Alex was in no mood.

"Supergirl and I may not see eye to eye on things but I would never hurt her. I was trying to use the Kryptonite for science!" Lena bit back.

"Oh well that makes it all better," the redhead replied sarcastically.

"I was trying to cure Sam!" Lena said.

"That was months ago! When Reign was dispatched, why did you keep it? Why did you come here today? Is curing Supergirl just another experiment for you?" There was nothing that the raven haired woman could say that would make Alex feel better about the situation.

"Now Mercy Graves is still on the loose, God only knows what else she and her brother stole from L Corp that you've been covering up. We raided the warehouse of the Kryptonite seller. There's enough missing for more Kryptonite bombs. I'm holding you personally responsible. We already know that Kryptonite mutates human DNA. While they used it this time on Supergirl, there is no way to know what would happen if they inject it into someone's blood stream or a gas someone with it. We could be looking at Mercy making super soldiers. Why didn't you alert someone once you knew what was missing?" Alex pressed.

"We hadn't finished compiling what was missing. I was hoping to have my security teams track down Mercy and Otis. We weren't fast enough," Lena admitted.

"You weren't fast enough and now an untold number of innocent people are in danger," the redhead pointed her finger at her. Agent Dox, you will take Miss Luthor back to L Corp with a team and you will come back with a full list of everything that was taken in the robbery. You'll also get any instructions so that if we are faced with something we know how to defeat it," Alex ordered.

"You can't do that!" Lena objected.

"Consider it your get out of jail free card. It is the last favor you will receive from us. From this moment forward, you are persona non-grata," with that Alex walked out of the room. She blew past Colonel Haley and headed for the medical lab. The redhead arrived just in time to see her sister attempting to get up off of the bed, despite the arguments of the aides.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Alex rushed over to her. The burns on the blonde's hands were already gone but it was obvious that she wasn't totally better.

"Mercy is still out there. I can't be lying down," Kara told her.

"You can and you will. Mercy could still have Kryptonite. You face her while you're not one hundred percent and you won't come back," forcing her younger sister to lie back down.

"Well it won't matter what how I'm feeling if she still has Kryptonite," Kara pointed out.

"Brainy and I are working on it. Now get some rest and in the morning, we'll kick some ass," Alex smirked. Kara smirked and asked in a low volume,

"Did J'onn get out before your visitor saw him?"

"He did. Doctor Rodgers snuck him out the back," Alex winked. The blonde smiled slightly and her sister could tell she was tired.

"Sleep kiddo. I'll stay with you," Alex whispered, taking hold of Kara's hand and giving it a squeeze. Once she was sure that the blonde was sleeping, the redhead ducked out of the room and headed for the command center.

"What do we have Agent Smith?" She asked the man temporarily in Brainy's seat.

"It would seem Agent Dox and the team are making progress. May I speak freely ma'am?" He wanted to know.

"Of course," Alex said.

"What if we let Otis go? He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He might lead us to Mercy," Smith suggested.

"That thought had crossed my mind but given how we came to be in our custody, he'd have to be really dumb to believe we just let him go," the Director frowned.

"What if we give him a phone call then?" Smith wondered.

"He may call the pizza joint up the street but it might be worth a shot. Set it up," Alex ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

"God he  _is_  dumb," Alex shook her head. She and Brainy were inside the van, working ground surveillance. Kara, however, was feeling much better, and had taken to the skies for her own version of surveillance.

"He definitely skipped the brains line when they were handing them out," Agent Smith chuckled as he pretended to be on a morning run. Otis had called a phone number which led them to the less than savory neighborhood and a possible location for Mercy.

"I've got movement in the house. Looks like two people, a man and a woman," Kara radioed in, regarding the house that the van was parked in front of.

"Should we move in?" Smith wondered.

"The house was foreclosed on six months ago. The utilities have been turned off. Whether they are squatters or who we're after, we've got them cold on trespassing," Brainy spoke up. He was parked in front of a laptop, doing research and trying to see if there were any surveillance cameras in the area.

"I don't recognize their voices. Good chance they aren't Mercy and one of her cronies," Kara told them. Smith had circled the block, ran behind the van, and Alex let him in the door that could not be seen from the house.

"So what's the play?" He asked.

"The phone is pinging inside the building but we don't want them to know we know about this place. Brainy, run the audio of the phone call again," Alex ordered. The former Legionnaire nodded and pressed the proper key sequence.

_"They aren't letting me out of here," Otis said._

_"Kind of hard to do since they know you're guilty. You're playing into their hands," his sister replied._  Most in the group was surprised she hadn't hung up the phone on him. Mercy had to know the call was being traced.

_"But then I can't be part of the plan," he whined._  Alex could almost see Mercy rolling her eyes.

_"We'll carry on without you. The plan is always bigger than one person. You know that," she said._

_"You know how I hate to miss out on the fun, especially now that we got Supergirl out of the way," Otis told her._

_"She was always number two on the list anyway. Behave and I'll make sure to let ET know what's going on,"_  with that the phone call ended.

"Maybe this ET is in the house?" Brainy wondered.

"We're looking for a big fish, would this ET be stupid enough to be there?" Smith wasn't so sure.

"No, the mastermind would not be there. Supergirl being second on the list; who would be above her?" Alex frowned. It was no secret that Superman was on Argo and that left Supergirl to defend the planet.

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong. Mercy had to know we were listening and yet she dropped someone's name. Perhaps we should play along with her game and swoop into the house. There may be more clues. Of the two, we know that Mercy is the brains. Everything she does, she does for a reason," Kara spoke up from her position in the clouds.

"Perhaps it is time you make your grand entrance," Alex chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well that was less than satisfying," Alex heaved a sigh upon exiting the interrogation room. The two people in the house had either been patsies or literally had no idea what she had been talking about.

"We knew it might be but my guess is that Mercy knows we were there. Besides forensics is having a field day with the house. It definitely was being occupied. Maybe we'll get lucky in the meantime, has Brainy found anything in Mercy or Otis' history regarding an ET?" Kara asked as the moved toward the main computer desk.

"Not yet. Between that, forensics, and the list of things missing from L Corp, we've got enough to keep us busy," the redhead admitted.

"That's what concerns me," Colonel Haley approached them.

"If we're not busy then that is a bad thing. With Mercy Graves on the loose, there is no telling what could happen. She's obviously working with other people toward a higher goal. She has no qualms about the attempt on Supergirl's life, which basically means that anyone else on the planet could be next. If you have any suggestions Colonel, we'll gladly take them under advisement," Alex's back was up and Kara wished she could calm her down. However, they could not show that they knew each other outside of the DEO. The Colonel reported to higher ups in Washington and the last thing they needed was Kara being outed.

"Only that perhaps Mercy wanted us overwhelmed. Otis obviously can't be trusted and despite his lack of brain cells, he will never give up his sister," Haley said.

"There is one way but I hate to use it. The method won't hold up in court and would probably get everyone in trouble. Given our current situation, I felt it would be a bad move," Alex frowned.

"Alex… I…" Kara started; concerned that she would try to bring up J'onn. Haley raised an eyebrow before nudging the current director,

" _What Director?_ " She was surprised at the casual atmosphere in a federal agency.

"We have truth serum. The CIA loaned us some awhile back. They wanted to know if it would work on aliens. Director J'onzz refused to use it and I agree but since Otis isn't an alien and can be classified as a terrorist, we may be able to use it," Alex admitted.

"The CIA acts outside of the US and the rules are different for the game they play," Haley said.

"We're an agency that no one can acknowledge. The rules are different for our game as well. Doesn't mean I want to stoop to that level but our other option didn't seem feasible either. So we let it go and continue to do our jobs, just like we always do. Supergirl, I think you're needed at Camp David. The President hoped you'd be well enough to talk before she holds the summit for her Alien Amnesty Act," the redhead shifted tack and Kara smiled inwardly.

"I can't keep Madam President waiting, although you promised some help with the Kryptonite," the blonde said.

"Please see Agent Dox. I believe he has what you are looking for," Alex told her. Kara gave a nod and headed to find Brainy in the forensics lab. It didn't take long for her to find him. The twelfth-level intellect was busy as was the team trying to find something to nail Mercy Graves and her helpers.

"How goes it with Colonel cranky-pants?" He asked without looking up from the microscope.

"Loads of fun. I'm here for my Kryptonite armor," Kara said.

"While I commend Winn for his attempts, the bulky Anti-Kryptonite suits were very crude. We can definitely do better and by we, I mean me," Brainy smirked and went into the drawer under the desk.

"Astra and Non had little clip on devices but they didn't really work on blades…" the blonde trailed off as he handed her the large square box.

"Yes I heard about that… this will work better than those did," he said. She raised an eyebrow given the size of the box but she opened it to find an "S" much like the one on her chest.

"If I may," Brainy picked up the "S" and placed it on top of the one on her chest. It disappeared into the suit.

"How exactly…" Kara was a little unsure.

"Nanites that I've been working on. They weren't intended for this but it seems that they are just what we need. The nanites can be programmed and will adapt as needed. Right now they are strengthening your suit and purifying the air directly within your personal space," he explained.

"How did you test it? Did you borrow some of the Kryptonite you retrieved from that warehouse bust?" While it wasn't often, Brainy could see the concern on her face and hear it in her voice.

"I may have borrowed a smidge of it and attempted to use a Kryptonite alloy blade on your spare suit…" he tried to reassure her. She took a big sigh of relief and she gave him a hug.

"Have to see the President about a summit, wish me luck," Kara smiled and then took to the skies.


	14. Chapter 14

"Madame President, Supergirl is here to see you," a Secret Service agent announced as he let the Girl of Steel into the den of the cabin at Camp David.

"Thank you Jenkins," President Marsdin smiled at him. He gave a nod and then closed the door.

"Madame President, it is good to see you," Kara smiled.

"Good to see you back on your feet. Alex and the crack squad at the DEO really know what they are doing," Marsdin smiled back.

"They do. Alex wasn't able to tell me why you needed to see me. Colonel Haley…" the blonde started and then stopped.

"What? I'm the president, you can tell me," Olivia gave her a look.

"It's not my place to say anything. Alex wouldn't want me to. Her concern for me and what happened have her a little on edge that's all. Nothing she can't handle though," Kara clarified.

"I can imagine that it certainly has been trying these last few days. You'll get them, I have faith," Olivia said.

"We're on it but I'm guessing that isn't why you wanted to talk to me," the blonde said.

"No, you are right. This announcement will be a big one. I'm going to be meeting with the leaders of the Senate and Congress to discuss our next move and I have concerns about security. Camp David is secure but with the attack on you, I have to wonder if we are as safe as we thought," the President admitted.

"You may be right. Apparently I was number two on a hit list Mercy Graves made up. Since Superman is off planet, my guess is that you're next on that list. You're the only one more powerful than I am. Alex is coordinating with the local branch of the DEO and the Secret Service. She and some of the DEO's best are on their way here but I already have J'onn helping here," Kara quickly explained. Once clear of the DEO and with some time on her hands, the blonde suddenly had a terrible thought about who the next target could be. She'd tried to reach Brainy on the comms at the same time Alex was trying to reach her. The redhead had had a bad feeling after her sister had left and quietly had Brainy tell J'onn what was going on. The Martian was on his way and he'd caught up to the blonde as they approached the grounds of the President's retreat. Now, he flew around the camp, looking for holes in the Secret Service's line or anything suspicious.

"Should we get everyone out of here?" Marsdin wondered.

"Your work is too important to let them win by changing things now. Besides then they'd know we're onto them and we don't want that – a leg up for us is an advantage. This group is well organized and they have help, someone whom Mercy called ET. We're trying to find out who that is but initials aren't much to go on. The brain trust is on it and the only thing we need to focus on right now is making sure you and the other leaders are safe," Kara explained.

"You think that they'll try here because it'll make the biggest splash. Is it possible that this ET is inside my inner circle?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Everyone here has to be background checked and thoroughly vetted, so no. Plus I had the DEO run the initials, no one protecting you here has the initials ET nor have they used the initials as a nickname," the blonde reassured her.

"Good," the President smiled before there was a knock on the door. She bade the person to enter and it was revealed that it was Jenkins.

"The Senators and Congresspersons are here Madam President," he announced.

"Go. Security is covered," Kara promised. She nodded and left the room. The blonde's comms crackled to life as she left the room.

"I think I found something you need to see," J'onn said.

"I'm on my way," Kara told him.


	15. Chapter 15

"What have you got?" Kara asked J'onn in a whisper. The two were hiding high up in the trees so as not to be spotted by anyone who may be lurking in the surrounding forest.

"Movement in the forest and it's not a wild animal," he said keeping his own voice low. Kara used her x-ray vision to scour the nearby area. J'onn was right – multiple targets with high powered weapons. A voice popped into her ear via the comms,

"Supergirl, this is Agent Spinelli. We're only five minutes out."

"We don't have five minutes. I've got multiple bogeys coming in from the south of the compound with automatic weapons. Manhunter and myself will deal with them but things could get ugly. Warn the Secret Service and get here as quick as you can. The President and the other leaders need to get out of here," she responded.

"Yes ma'am," Spinelli responded.

"Shall we give them a little surprise?" Kara turned to her friend.

"Sounds like a plan," he winked and the two split up, heading for the figures that moved toward the President's cabin. They hadn't gotten far when a cry went up,

"It can't be!"

"Surprised to see me?" Kara smirked as she landed in front of them. As expected the three men opened fire with their weapons. The bullets bounced off of her just like always did many times before but she knew that something wasn't right. Her suit had come alive and it was protecting her body from the Kryptonite in the bullets. Perhaps they had figured on her cousin coming back to Earth or perhaps they were just being smart and using any bullets they could get their hands on. At any rate, when they realized the bullets weren't working, they dropped their weapons and tried to run but they would not get far as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hands up! You're under arrest!" The men quickly followed the orders as six DEO agents came out of the woods.

"Agent Spinelli?" Kara asked as the other five took custody of the men.

"Yes ma'am. I sent a team to assist Manhunter. The rest are combing the woods while the Secret Service handles the protection end of things. The Director will be here within an hour, seems they left shortly after you did but planes aren't as fast," the man smirked. He was about as tall as James but a little older and had a more of an olive skin tone. In the distance she could hear the engines of the President's motorcade as the cars sped away from the scene. A few more minutes and they'd be clear.

"Excellent work. Glad to have the assist. This seems like it can't be it though. Too little of a response for making this kind of move," the blonde frowned.

"Agreed. That's why I have the Secret Service's eyes in the sky scanning the area with the infrared cameras," Spinelli explained. He was nothing if not thorough. Kara was about to say something when the agent's radio crackled to life.

"Dirt bikes heading in fast toward the compound from the west!" Supergirl took off in the direction indicated by the Secret Service helicopter. She could hear the sound of their engines and within seconds, she'd cut the bike out from under the first rider by flying straight into the side of the vehicle. The second saw just what happened and pulled up short. Standing up, she faced the second rider, who was obviously a female.

"Mercy, give up. No one needs to get hurt," Kara said. The rider pulled off her helmet and said,

"You're harder to kill than I thought."

"I do what I can," the blonde smirked. She then saw a look on Mercy's face that she couldn't place.

"Good thing I have more than one trick up my sleeve then," Mercy went into her coat pocket and pulled out something that wasn't much bigger than a hockey puck. Kara lunged at her but not before the woman activated the object in her hand. A pulse shot out and everything electronic within a one mile radius stopped working, including the nanites which protected Supergirl.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara didn't stop to think and quickly tackled Mercy to the ground, throwing her assault rifle away from her. Everything electronic was dead – including the engines on the cars from the motorcades and the engine on the helicopter. The Secret Service agents were screaming for help as their airborne vehicle was quickly not being airborne any more.

"You can stop me or save them but you can't do both," Mercy smirked. Kara frowned and punched Mercy just hard enough in the head to knock her out. She radioed to anyone listening that they needed to pick up the woman as she flew towards the helicopter and its occupants.

The Maiden of Might reached the helicopter just moments before it would have smashed into the ground – swooping in underneath the bottom of the craft and lifting it up. With its descent stopped, the passengers cheered as she carefully set it down in the field. They had been lucky the pilot was over open ground when the device had been activated.

"Everybody ok?" Supergirl asked, once she set the helicopter down.

"Shaken up but ok I think," the pilot smiled.

"Good. I have to get back to the President," with that Kara was gone and the agents tumbled out of the helicopter, glad to be alive.

"Did anyone grab Mercy?" Kara asked as she flew back toward the motorcade.

"I have her. We've rounded up most of her goons as well. Spinelli is having the woods swept for anyone still hiding out," J'onn told her.

"I'm heading for the President," the blonde said right before she landed next to the middle vehicle.

"Is everyone ok?" Kara asked, hoping to hear a response. The doors were electronically locked and when Mercy's device was activated they failed in the locked position. The SUVs' doors would not open.

"We're stuck. The doors won't open," an agent announced. Kara smirked, punched her hand into the back driver door and ripped it from its hinges.

"I think this will help," she smiled.

"Agreed. Thank you Supergirl," President Marsdin smiled back.

"New vehicles will be arriving for transport in twenty minutes. Have all the enemy been rounded up?" An agent asked as he exited the vehicle.

"Just mopping up around the edges," Kara confirmed.

"All right, everyone move back inside. Until our second transport comes, we're sitting ducks," the agent relayed to the others in the car.

"You guys go and I'll free the others," the blonde reassured him. Quickly, she ripped the other doors off and people streamed back into the building. Kara made sure everyone made it inside before checking in with J'onn and the DEO agents.

"Get anything out of Mercy?" She asked.

"She's still out but we scrounged through her pockets. The device is a mini EMP. My guess something she borrowed from Lena," J'onn frowned.

"Great. Alex will not be happy when she hears that," Kara heaved a sigh.

"Better news is we managed to capture everyone that came with Mercy. Problem is we don't know if there are more back in National City or if these guys are the local branch. Brainy is checking flight manifests just in case to see how Mercy got here and if any of her cronies came with," he explained.

"Something isn't sitting right. How'd they get the money to get here? Who is building their gadgets? They were well organized again. Kryptonite bullets, assault rifles, EMPs, dirt bikes – someone has to be paying for it all and it can't be Mercy," the blonde said.

"ET must be the one with the money. We need to find this person and fast," J'onn told her.

"Agreed. Hopefully when Alex gets here we can have a chat," Kara nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

The President and the leaders from Congress and Senate were whisked away the second the new vehicles arrived. Not long after that, the FBI swooped in to pick up all of Mercy's little helpers. The Feds had an agreement with the DEO – they would take the minions while the DEO made sure that Mercy fell off the radar.

Now they were back at the local DEO headquarters and arranging transport back to National City but not before Alex and Supergirl had a chance to interrogate their suspect. J'onn had joined them, knowing that without the Colonel there, he would not be bothered.

"Mercy, what did the President ever do to you?" Alex asked.

"I want my lawyer," Mercy said.

"No can do. You're a terrorist and I don't have to give you access to a lawyer. I can hold you indefinitely. So let's try this again. Why did you attack Camp David?" Alex demanded.

"Just because I don't get a lawyer, doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you," Mercy smirked.

"Well we can do this the hard way if you want but eventually we'll get what we want. We have a guy who can read minds. But once we go down that route, there won't be any chance for you to get leniency," the redhead said.

"You think the people I work with will be lenient? I've got a better chance of staying alive if I keep my mouth shut," the criminal said.

"So you went ahead and got in bed with scary people who managed to insulate themselves so well that you and your brother are going to go down for all of it. If we nab them, you and Otis can serve your sentences out in secret prisons nowhere near National City and, if and when you get out, then we'd give you new identities. Let us help you," Alex told her.

"Your companion is awfully quiet. Not sure she agrees with your assessment. Not that I blame her, I did try to kill her," there was a slight smirk on Mercy's face.

"You're not smart enough to do this on your own," Supergirl replied.

"So she speaks. Supergirl hurling insults, what the public would think," Mercy was still smirking.

"The public loves her. You? Not so much. Who is ET? Did they send you to Camp David? How'd you get the money to do everything you've been doing?" Alex shifted the focus back to what they needed to know. The prisoner gave them a look and heaved a sigh.

"As much fun as this is – I want guarantees before I squeal. No death penalty and a chance at parole along with a new identity. What I have to say is big and you may not even believe me but at this point there isn't much left for me – well except for the satisfaction of seeing the look on that bitch's face," again there was that smirk.

"ET is a woman?" Kara asked. That was a little surprising.

"Guarantees," Mercy demanded.

"You've got it," Alex nodded so Mercy continued,

"Who else worked closely with Lena? I knew L Corp pretty well but I didn't know where all the bodies were buried. Certainly not what new toys Lena had been working on. That dispersal unit and the EMP were better than advertised. If we hadn't been sniffed out, things would be very different right now."

"Eve Teschmacher," Alex slammed her hand down on the table.

"There you go. Lena's right hand lady. Problem is she's not the top of the food chain. She made calls to someone. That person is pulling the strings. My guess is a good look at her phone records will give you who she is talking to," the prisoner told them.

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to use her own phone," Kara pointed out.

"Of course not. This is where things get interesting. I don't know too many people with two cell phones. While I never found out who it was, the voice was definitely a man and Eve is definitely head over heels for him," Mercy said.

"She's eyeball deep in this," Alex frowned.

"Oh she's more than that. They were planning something. Something that I think they figured Otis and I wouldn't be available for. The more I think about it, the more that's the only thing that makes sense. Otis and I were a means to an end, that became obvious, but if we had succeeded then the world would be looking quite different. Especially after what I heard the last time they talked," Mercy told them.

"How did you hear all of this?" Kara was getting suspicious.

"They thought they were talking in code but I had it cracked after the first few calls. At first I thought it was Russian but after a quick Google search it turns out it was Kaznian. Not exactly the language they teach in school," the prisoner said.

"And you speak Kaznian?" Alex gave her a look.

"Course not. Grandpa Petrov spoke Russian. May have taught me a thing or two," Mercy's smirk was back and this time Kara had a smirk on her face too.

"So any insight into the secondary plan?" Alex wanted to know.

"The closest words in Russian are "drozd-ryabinnik" or Snowbird. What exactly they were referring to – I have no idea," she admitted.

"Well that's further than we were before," Supergirl said.


	18. Chapter 18

"So how do we catch Eve in the act?" Alex wondered as they talked on the flight. After the interrogation, the plane was restocked for the flight back and Mercy, along with her cohorts, were locked in a containment unit, and surrounded by DEO agents. J'onn flew back to National City on his own so that Colonel Haley couldn't cause trouble for anyone regarding his involvement.

"Well the news of the failed attempt on the President is probably out now which means that I highly doubt we'll find Eve at L Corp," Kara frowned.

"Oh I would agree but I had Brainy get a surveillance team to keep an eye on L Corp and another team to Eve's apartment. In the meantime, he was checking into the phone numbers that Mercy had. Hopefully he can get something out of them. Checking the flight manifests, he was able to match up three flights that carried our bad guys from National City to DC. Ricky is digging into the financial records to see if he can figure out how they paid for the tickets. Agent Spinelli is looking into what local contacts they could have had to get the bikes and weapons," her sister said.

"It's a start but now that Eve is underground, I'm not sure how we'll get her. We have no leads on what man she was talking to. If the guy is smart, those phone numbers go to burner phones," Kara told her. Alex nodded, knowing she was right.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!" The plane's alarms went off signaling that everyone needed to get in a seat and buckle up. Suddenly, the plane shook violently and anything that wasn't bolted down or buckled in, flopped around like a flounder inside the military plane.

"What the hell is going on?" The redhead asked as her sister saved her from falling out of her seat face first.

"I'll check it out," the blonde promised as she made sure that Alex was back in her seat and buckled in. She then quickly went to the cockpit and tried to talk to the pilots.

"Turbulence caused by something not weather related. Radar has what appears to be a human shaped object," the Captain said.

"That can't be good," Kara swallowed.

"Can't shake whoever it is," the First Officer said.

"Open the back hatch. I'll handle this," with that the blonde left the cockpit and the pilots did what they could to keep things steady as the person continued to buzz the plane. Kara reached the back hatch, which was slowly opening. It was large enough to move vehicles into the plane so on her way out the door, Kara hit the close button, not wanting everyone inside to be exposed to the wind that would come in or make the plane more unsteady.

Supergirl got away from the plane and headed toward the person who was flying around. They must have known she was on them as they broke away from their original course. At first Kara thought it was a person in some sort of special suit. They were wearing a helmet but then she realized that the person was wearing a cape. Deciding she'd better introduce herself, Kara shot her heat vision out to let them know they were not alone. The person whirled around midflight and Kara stopped in her tracks.

The person was the same size as her. Her suit was dark grey and navy, the cape was maroon, and there was a hammer. Immediately this was what "drozd-ryabinnik" was. Somehow, someway, this was Eve's project. There were a lot of questions but they would have to wait as the person removed her helmet, throwing it away, and if Kara could have had a heart attack, she would have.

"Surprised to see me?" This carbon copy asked.


	19. Chapter 19

"How?" Was all Kara managed. This woman looked exactly like her and the only differences she could make note of were the Kasnian accent and suit.

"Does that matter? All that matters is what happens next," the Eastern European copy smirked before charging at Kara. She ducked as the woman in the dark suit flew past her.

"We have the same powers! This isn't going to end! We'll just keep going at it until we're both dead!" National City's hero tried to get her foe to understand. The sun was sinking below the horizon and that meant that they both would feel every bit of the impending fight.

"To protect Kasnia from you and the American pig dogs you serve, I will do what I have to!" This time instead of charging, she shot her heat vision at her foe in the lighter colored suit.

"Why does Kasnia need protection from us? I have no beef with Kasnia and I can't imagine the American government does either!" The original Kara Zor-El narrowly avoided the beams while she was trying to process what the woman was saying. Why a small country like Kasnia would even care what the United States was up to?

"Lies! Mikhail died from an American bomb!" The copy was not having any of it and this time collided with her dodging foe. They exchanged blows, neither one gaining an inch for until they were both almost out of breath. One of Snowbird's punches landed on Kara's chest, pushing her back and at that moment, the copy turned and headed for the DEO plane. It had managed to get away during the struggle but it would not be hard for either Kryptonian to catch it. Kara saw her foe's intentions and went after her. As Snowbird neared the plane, she used her heat vision to take out one of the engines on the right side. Then she turned toward Kara and hurled a ball of purple lightning at her. The lighting surprised Kara and the shot hit her squarely in the midsection. Pain seared through National City's hero and Snowbird smirked,

"Two birds, one stone. You will get to watch your precious Alex die while you fall to your death. Then Alex and I will have no one to stop us." Kara made a move to get away from her attacker before it was too late. The plane still had three engines so for the moment it was in better shape than Snowbird realized. However, in her move to get toward the plane, Kara caught another ball of purple lightning, this time in the back, and she started to drop toward the ground below. Satisfied with her work, Snowbird took out the second engine on the right side. Now doomed, the only way for everyone in the plane to survive would be Kara.

Pain was shooting through her body and she could taste blood but she wasn't about to give up. Forcing herself to fly upwards, Kara pushed the right wing of the plane up and tried to put out the flames with her super breath. Something was off as she couldn't manage to get a deep breath but she succeeded in getting the engines out after a few minutes.

"Alex…" Kara could feel her strength fading but she had to keep the plane upright at least until they could land nearby.

"Hang in there Supergirl. Help is on the way," Hearing Alex's voice in her ear helped, knowing that her sister and the others inside the plane had to be terrified despite her presence.

"I've got the plane Supergirl. Just keep an eye out front for me," J'onn was there, in front of her, facing the rear of the plane and he was holding onto the wing, pushing it in the direction as the rudder indicated. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance; the pilots must have called in the emergency. There was a cornfield not far now that would suffice as a runway but it was obvious to J'onn that Kara was struggling, especially since she didn't answer him. She needed some sunlight but that would have to wait. If this plane didn't make it to the ground safely, innocent lives would be lost and so would the evidence of the larger troubles plaguing the planet.

"You're strong Kara," J'onn tried to prop her up as best he could in given the situation. The field was fast approaching and J'onn knew that if Kara fell now it would do some serious damage in her weakened state. For a fraction of a second, he let go of the plane and flipped positions. Now he was behind her, holding onto her with one arm, and holding the plane with the other. There was a reason Clark called him "the most powerful being on Earth".

"Brace for impact!" Alex's voice came in over the comms. The other two engines were giving out and the pilots were doing everything they could to force the plane into a glide.

"Let go of me," Kara told J'onn.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Do it!" She said it as forcefully as she could. He shook his head.

"Save Alex!" The blonde demanded. They were running out of time and he did as she asked and let go.


	20. Chapter 20

J'onn managed to get the plane on the ground and the back hatch was already lowering before he had a chance to move toward the back of the aircraft. He knew that Alex would be waiting for that door to come down, expecting to see her sister standing there. Swallowing, he met the door and the redhead. Her face fell, not because she wasn't glad to see the Martian, she was, but her sister needed her, she knew it.

"Where is she?" Alex demanded.

"She made me let go of her. She's…" he didn't get to finish as suddenly Alex started running. J'onn turned to see bright trails of light heading back in the direction of where Kara fell. He flew toward the lights, grabbing Alex as he went. They landed next to where the trails ended and found Kara. The blonde didn't seem to be breathing but suddenly she took a large gasp and opened her eyes. Alex dropped to her knees and took hold of her sister's hand.

"I'm here," she told her.

"Alex," Kara heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods. Don't ever make me do that again," J'onn said.

"I make no promises," Kara smirked.

"Can you sit up? How did you do that with the lights?" Alex asked.

"I may need a few minutes and I have no idea," the blonde admitted.

"We need to get you checked out and we need to know what happened to you. How did you end up like that?" J'onn kneeled down next to her and gently scooped her up.

"That is a long story and I don't have all the answers," Kara said.

"Well we'll figure it out together, we always do," Alex said as they started walking back toward the airplane and the emergency crews that had arrived on scene.

"We're going to need Brainy, James, and Nia," Kara told them.

"Why Nia?" J'onn asked, confused how a cub reporter could help them.

"Nia is not just a cub reporter. I've been letting Brainy train her at the Fortress," the blonde admitted.

"That trip to Nia's hometown, Parthas. She knows who you are?" Alex was a little surprised that her sister had kept that from her.

"She's been through a lot and I wanted to keep her our ace in the hole. In a time where no alien is safe, I don't think they'll see the distinction between a half-alien, half-human, and a complete alien. Her powers are not strong enough to protect herself just yet, which is why Brainy was helping her in secret. Especially now that our friend from Washington is keeping an eye on things," Kara explained.

"That was a smart move. Until we get a read on the Colonel, we need to remain cautious," J'onn agreed with her move. Alex nodded. She didn't like it but she understood. The climate was not exactly ready for another alien hero, especially if she wasn't able to protect herself.

"Director Danvers!" Agent Robert Waterston shouted and they looked at him.

"Agent Waterston, what have we got? How is everyone?" Alex wanted to know.

"Just bumps and bruises thanks to Supergirl and Manhunter. The local FBI is helping with the prisoners until the nearest DEO office can get us a new plane. Anything we need to worry about? Does Supergirl need medical help?" Robert asked.

"I need some of those sun generators and then I'll be all right," Kara smiled at him.

"Coming right up. Agent Bernard of the FBI said that he'd see about getting us set up in a hotel until the next plane is available," Robert explained.

"Good work," Alex smiled at him. He nodded and went to retrieve the sun generators. J'onn carefully set Kara down on her feet. She wobbled a little but she seemed better.

"Now who is the person who did this to you?" J'onn asked.

"Me, or rather my evil twin," she said.

"Pardon?" Alex gave her a look.


	21. Chapter 21

"So there is a copy of Supergirl flying around… that explains a lot…" Brainy said. Kara had explained what she'd encountered to Alex and J'onn and the redhead immediately put in a video call into Brainy once they reached the girls' hotel room.

"What do you mean Brainy?" Alex was not the only one confused.

"Reports have been filtering in of attacks on President Marsdin's political foes. Someone strong enough to rip doors off hinges and singe marks on walls has been assaulting Senators and Congress-people in their homes. Luckily, no one has been killed but I'm guessing that was done on purpose. After all, if that someone had the abilities to do what was done, killing would be all too easy," Brainy explained.

"You think my double wants it to look like intimidation so the opponents will agree with the President's proposed Alien Amnesty Act," Kara said.

"Oh most definitely. They could then charge that the President has an alien working for her who tried to kill them. Then there's this," the twelfth level intellect pulled up a video for them to see. A man wearing a golden mask and he was standing in front of an American flag.

"Aliens threaten our way of life! They take human jobs! They use resources meant for humans! And now the President wants to welcome them with open arms! Can we really say that our lives have been enriched by these creatures? Since Superman and Supergirl showed up – we've been nearly invaded by alien species! Not once! But twice! Well I say we take back what is ours and kick every single one of them off of this rock! This is our planet and no one is going to take it from us! Join the Children of Liberty and take back your lives friends. Help your friends and neighbors. Show those elected officials that no amnesty will be given to non-humans and send those extraterrestrials back to where they came from!"

"What the hell was that?" J'onn asked.

"This video interrupted television feeds all over the United States. CatCo. was used as well. James is looking into it but with Colonel Haley recalled to Washington, I worry that the DEO may soon become a no-fly zone," Brainy told them.

"When is the next plane coming to get us?" Alex wanted to know.

"The plane will be landing at the nearby military base in six hours. I would suggest you get some rest and then head over there to meet your flight," he said.

"I think J'onn and I should get back to National City. Things could get dicey out on the streets given the message that our masked friend put out. Plus I want to be visible so no one can say they saw me do something my evil twin did," Kara told them.

"As much as I agree with your assessment, if evil you finds out you're not dead, Alex and Mercy may be back on the list. Someone needs to stay with them until they safely arrive here in National City," Brainy pointed out.

"The best option is for me to remain then. I can transform into an agent and no one will realize a thing," J'onn said.

"All right that's settled. Brainy, have our friend meet me on the roof of CatCo. when I arrive," Kara winked and then headed for the door.

"I shall alert her," he said before he ended the call. Before Kara made it out of the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was enveloped by her sister's arms.

"You take care of yourself out there. We have no idea who this crazy masked man is the guys that Eve was talking to," Alex said.

"We have a clue. She called you my Alex. My guess is that she has an "Alex" too. We just need to find out who they are. We'll be seeing each other before you know it," Kara reassured her. They squeezed each other a little tighter before the blonde stepped out the door and took off for National City.


	22. Chapter 22

Lena was stewing in her office. It was late at night and she should have been at home but she couldn't let it go. The DEO had taken her instructions, her diagrams, and basically left her with a bad taste in her mouth. She sipped on her expensive liquor; the wheels were turning in her head. Suddenly her office door opened and in walked a tall brunette wearing a blue and white super-suit and blue eye-mask. Before she could ask who this woman was Supergirl landed on her balcony. The raven haired woman opened the door and let the blonde in.

"I hate to intrude like this Lena but we've found something out and you need to know it," Kara told her.

"I thought I was persona non-grata around the DEO," her friend gave her a look.

"Director Danvers is under a lot of pressure and she regrets what she said but at the moment there are bigger fish to fry. I'd like you to meet Dreamer. She's joining the team in the hunt for Mercy's boss," Kara introduced Nia. The brunette stuck out her hand and the moment that Lena's hand touched hers, the young reporter suddenly snapped out of reality and into a dream. Kara seemed to sense that something was wrong and Lena definitely knew something was wrong when she couldn't get her hand back. The raven haired woman looked confused and a little frightened.

"Supergirl, you have to go! It's James! He's in his office!" Nia suddenly snapped out of it. Without asking any questions, Kara took off out of the balcony window.

"What's wrong with James? We have to go to him!" Lena was now worked up. She'd managed to get the charges against him dropped and they were supposed to be able to move on in their relationship but things had been strained lately.

"You're going to let Supergirl do what she needs to do. He's in good hands. What I need from you is more information on whatever serum you've been working on," Nia pressed.

"How did you…" the raven-haired woman started.

"My powers allow me to see things that haven't happened yet. For some reason, I see you injecting James with something. I'm guessing you'd only do it in an emergency so what have you been working on and why haven't you told the DEO about it?" The brunette wanted to know. She hated to play hardball with Lena, especially after what she'd just witnessed. James had been shot in the back while in his office. Kara would get him the medical treatment he needed but given what the dream seemed to be telling her, the truth was he'd need more help than what the doctors could give him.

"I've been working on a serum that could turn regular people into super-powered people. The Harun-El would just level the playing field but I'm not done with it yet. What happened to James?!" Lena wanted to know what was going on.

"How fast do you think you can finish it? Also, how much access did Eve Teschmacher have and how much did she know about your plans?” Nia asked, not answering her.

"What does Eve have to do with this? She's got a great mind and James thought that she'd enjoy helping me with my projects, rather than being his assistant…" she didn't finish as her phone rang.

"It's Kara; she's calling to tell you that Supergirl just took James to the hospital. Now take me to your lab. If the serum cannot be completed, then he's going to run out of time," Dreamer told her. Quickly, Lena went out of her office door and headed for the elevator. Nia was on her heels, speaking to Brainy over the comms, telling him they needed his assistance at L Corp. They walked into the elevator and headed for the private laboratory floor.

"Brainy is coming to help. We'll get this all sorted out," Nia tried to reassure her.

"You didn't answer me. What does Eve have to do with this?" Lena demanded.

"Mercy Graves claims that Eve was talking to someone in Kasnian over the phone while they discussed their plans. She's eyeball deep in this and we're concerned that she might have been using you to further whatever plans she has with the person she was speaking to," Nia said as the elevator doors dinged and opened.

"She lied to me," Lena was starting to get angry.

"She lied to a lot of people but all that matters is that we catch her after we help James," Nia said.


	23. Chapter 23

"I just spoke to Kara and they are rushing James into surgery. Alex is heading to the hospital and Supergirl is on her way back here," Brainy said as he entered the private laboratory floor from the elevator. As part of the DEO, security had let him into the elevator and opened the floor button he needed on the keypad with a special key.

"How bad is he?" Lena asked.

"Difficult to say. Kara isn't family so the doctors didn't say anything as they rushed him into surgery. NCPD has called James' sister and she's flying in as soon as she can," the twelfth level intellect reported.

"We just need to stay focused. You finish the serum and we'll have it as backup," Nia was trying to be optimistic. The scene that played before her earlier only showed Lena injecting James – not what happened afterwards.

"Right so you've been playing around with black Kryptonite. I'm not sure what Supergirl will think of that but we'll worry about that later," Brainy said. Just as he finished saying that, the doors to the elevator opened, revealing Supergirl behind them.

"Or we'll deal with it right now. Lena has been experimenting with the black Kryptonite…" Brainy started as he flipped through the files on the lab computer.

"And it would seem the stability is the issue. Human tissue doesn't last long with this serum," he concluded.

"It does explain, however, the second Supergirl," Kara gave Lena a look.

"Quite. It seems that when you used the Harun-El to defeat Reign, an unintended side effect was your Kasnian doppelganger," Brainy agreed, he had still not looked up from the screen and Kara wondered if he'd figured out what Lena had been missing.

"There is another Supergirl? How did Kasnia get their hands on her and why would she work for them?" The raven haired woman was confused.

"All good questions but for now it is safe to say that my doppelganger wants me dead. That's why we're trying to track down Eve," Kara explained.

"It seems I can't trust anyone these days," Lena shook her head.

"Eve is calculating and whomever she's hanging out with is just as calculating if not more. This has been well thought out and they are well connected. Brainy do you have anything?" Kara wanted to know.

"I believe I do. In order to make the serum work, we must separate the healing properties from the superpower properties. We must get to work immediately," he told them as he moved to the cooler and grabbed a vial of the serum. He handed it to Lena, who put the vial into the mass spectrometer.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Nia asked.

"Best guess is a couple of hours and then we need to test it," Brainy admitted.

"What if I could get you some help?" Kara asked.

"Who could help us?" He was slightly offended.

"My mother. She'd be able to help with our Teschmacher problem," Lena heaved a sigh.

"How would we get her out?" Nia was confused.

"I bought the prison which she's in. I can arrange for Supergirl to pick her up," the raven haired woman said.

"No offense but how could we trust her?" Brainy wanted to know as the mass spectrometer beeped.

"I think Dreamer could grab us a Truth-seeker from the DEO and that should help." Kara winked.

"I'll make the call," Lena said. Nia and Supergirl quickly headed to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Kara turned to the cub reporter.

"Call Alex and update her. You'll need her approval to take a Truth-seeker. If Ricky is on shift, he could grab a baby one and sneak it to you. I'm not sure if Colonel Haley is back from Washington," Kara admitted.

"You got it. You ok, handling Lillian?" Nia asked.

"If it'll help James, yes," the blonde nodded as the elevator doors opened and she headed toward the prison.


	24. Chapter 24

 

          “Imagine my surprise when I get told I’m leaving my cell for a little while only to find Supergirl there,” Lillian Luthor gave her daughter a look.  Kara had delivered the woman to L Corp., despite the elder Luthor’s misgivings.

          “I hope you didn’t put up a fight.  Supergirl had my permission to drop you on the way over if need be,” Lena shot her adoptive mother a look before Brainy stepped in.

          “While this is a fascinating display in what not to do as a family, we really need to be fixing this serum,” he told them.

          “Supergirl explained on the way.  You threw your lot in with the DEO.  Surprising,” Lillian shook her head before taking a look at the sample of serum on the computer screen and all of the diagnostics that Brainy had run.

          “Well we may have had our misunderstandings but they aren’t bent on world domination, unlike some members of this family,” Lena frowned.

          “I hear we have someone not playing nice,” Dreamer stepped off the elevator with a medium-sized metal and glass canister in her hand.

          “Ah I see you were able to procure one, well done Dreamer,” Brainy smiled at her.

          “I do what I can,” she smiled back before handing him the canister.  Brainy deftly extracted the baby Truth-seeker and looked to Lena, who nodded.  Before Lillian could register what was going on, the Truth-seeker had found its needed body.

          “What is my impetus to try and help you?  It’s not like James and I, are best friends,” Lillian pointed out.

          “If you ever want to leave your cell again, you’ll do as I ask.  Otherwise it’s twenty-four hours in a cell for you for the foreseeable future.  Test me and you’ll be in solitary confinement until you crack like a walnut,” Lena gave her a look.  While that didn’t seem like a huge threat, it must have been enough.

          “Fine but what do I get for helping you with your Teschmacher problem?”  Lillian asked without looking up.

          “Worry about her later.  There was a riot at Stryker's Island Penitentiary.  Lex has escaped,” Supergirl frowned upon receiving the message over the comms.  Ricky was quick to inform her of the situation and that Colonel Haley was on her way back to the DEO.  He also said that James was still in surgery, which was making Alex nervous.  It had been awhile and that was not a good sign.

          “Then we’d better go,” Dreamer said.  Kara nodded and the two started heading for the elevator.

          “Seems too convenient wouldn’t you say?”  Lillian asked before they reached the elevator.

          “James getting shot and Lex getting out?  Much too convenient.  Seems we answered the question of who Eve was working for,” Supergirl admitted.

          “Then he could have the unstable version of the Harun-El and that…” Lena wasn’t thrilled with the prospect.

          “The bigger problem would be if Eve figured out what you could not.  If he has the superpower portion or even just the healing portion, he will not be normal,” Lillian pointed out.

          “When was he ever normal?”  Her adopted daughter asked.

          “Good point,” the elder Luthor frowned.  The Truth-seeker was obviously working.  Supergirl and Dreamer entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

          “We need to reach J’onn,” Kara said.

          “Yes we do.  A superpowered Lex Luthor and your doppelganger don’t sound like a good combination,” Nia shook her head.


	25. Chapter 25

"So Eve is working with Lex and it's possible he has superpowers. Fantastic," J'onn said. The three heroes had met up at his new private investigator office to try and figure out their next move.

"My first thought was to go look for him in Kasnia but I don't think he'll be there. He intends to use my doppelganger for something. My guess is to ruin me and to attempt to get at Clark. I'm glad he's on Argo with Lois," Kara said.

"Lex had James shot so that Lena would move faster on her serum. Is it possible that Eve didn't figure out how to refine it?" The Martian wondered.

"Lex is meticulous. No way does he take the serum without having it be safe. The unrefined version will kill a human in a matter of minutes," Kara shook her head.

"Something forced him to move up his timeline," Nia said.

"Which makes him all the more dangerous," J'onn frowned. Suddenly Brainy's voice came in over the comms at the same time that J'onn's phone was ringing. The Martian answered it while the

"There's been an attack at the White House. Agent Spinelli said he's getting reports that Supergirl just tried to kill Vice President Baker. During the attack, President Marsdin stepped into save him and accidently revealed herself to be a Durlan."

"Thanks Brainy…" Kara swallowed.

"So that's his plan. He's attempting to make it look like you have lost your mind. In the process, he got lucky that the President turned out to be an alien," Nia shook her head.

"It gets worse. Vice President Baker has now assumed the Presidency, claiming that the President is an illegal alien, quite literally," J'onn said when he got off the phone.

"Well there will be no signing of the Amnesty Act now. How'd you find that out?" Nia asked.

"I still have my connections," he winked.

"So Baker is in charge, the Amnesty Act has got to be out the window, and I'm a wanted fugitive. Perfect," Kara's anger was starting to bubble.

"We have no way of knowing which side Baker falls on, he had to say something to calm the situation, but for the time being, I think Supergirl needs to go undercover. Head to the hospital and check in with Alex. Make sure she's brought up to speed. Dreamer and I will keep an eye on the streets of National City," J'onn suggested. They were about to split up when a car alarm could be heard out in the streets. Quickly, and without thinking, Kara went outside to check it out via the roof.

There she saw people beating on a car with baseball bats and a terrified person inside. The people were angry and shouting obscenities and the Krytonian swooped in to stop them. When she landed, the people stopped what they were doing. That's when she noticed they were all wearing those gold masks like the man who had interrupted CatCo.'s news feed.

"Supergirl! Time for you and your illegal alien buddies to go back to the planets you came from! Too bad you missed killing Marsdin!" One of them hurled a glass bottle at her and she cocked an eyebrow as the bottle broke harmlessly against her chest.

"Say what you want against me but you're attacking your own kind," she pointed out.

"This one is a roach, just like the rest of them," another man said. He hurled his baseball bat at the windshield of the car, shattering it, and then the group started to run. They didn't get far as Dreamer and J'onn confronted them.

"Going somewhere?" Nia asked. Not expecting to be ambushed by heroes the group seemed rooted to the floor but that lasted all of two seconds when gunshots rang out on the next street over. Kara ran over to the street to find a body in the road and a man standing over the top of it. He wore a gold mask but there was more – he was wearing the same outfit as the man in the video.

"One less roach on this planet," he said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers!

Kara launched herself at the man and had him by the front of his shirt up in the air. It happened so quickly that his gun skittered away from his hand and onto the street. The man didn't seem phased at all by the fact that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"What have you done?" Kara asked him.

"Nothing that that roach didn't deserve. You're hardly the one to talk considering what you just attempted at the White House," he said. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your laser beam eyes don't scare me," again he was completely cool, calm, and collected.

"They should. As you said, I just attempted to kill the Vice President. What makes you think I won't use them on you?" Kara was pushing the envelope, hoping that he'd crack. Her quarry remained silent for a moment or two.

"What did that man ever do to you?" She pressed.

"He just one of millions stealing human jobs, housing, and government funds. There are citizens going hungry because roaches like him are using funds they should have no rights to," the rhetoric was beginning again.

"Passing the Alien Amnesty Act would have allowed them to do everything legally. Now that chance is gone but I'm guessing you weren't thrilled about that either. You wouldn't be happy either way. The fact of the matter is they just want to live their lives, here on this planet because where they are from doesn't allow them to do so. They are just looking for a better place for their families. It's not unlike what happened after any wars on this planet. People from other countries come here to the US, looking for a new home because their own homes no longer exist. They're just looking for a better life. The thing is you don't even realize that you're even part of that group. Your family came here from somewhere else. At one point, they were immigrants just like the man you just killed. What if someone was spewing the same hate when your family came here? What if someone killed one of your family members? But you can't see past the end of your own nose and now you'll pay for it for the rest of your life," Kara spat at him. By now sirens could be heard in the distance. The police were on their way and she needed to get out of there. A quick punch to the man's mask shattered it and she looked at his face. He looked just like a man that she might pass on the street and not think twice. Despite his hateful spew, he was just a man and that was something she could work with.

Knocking him unconscious, Kara dropped him to the ground, and went to the gun before kicking it back closer to him. She looked at the poor man that had been killed. He looked no different than a regular human and she shook her head. It was probably wrong place wrong time or perhaps he stood up for the poor man inside the car and he paid for it.

Kara flew back toward her friends and they had everything under control. J'onn waved her on and she continued until she reached her apartment. Quickly changing into regular clothes, she grabbed her purse and sent a text to Alex that she was on her way.

_Hurry_ , was the only response that she got and the feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. James was in bad shape and she hoped that Lena, Brainy, and Lillian had the serum working soon.

"We're closer than we were but it is not enough!" Lena slammed her fist onto the table as they watched the heart they were testing the serum on disintegrate.

"What are we missing?" Lillian tried to keep her focused.

"I believe this last tweak should do it," Brainy said. Lena quickly turned and looked at what Brainy had cooked up. She had this look on her face and quickly tweaked something else before running the simulation again. The time the heart survived and the vital signs actually improved.

"Get to the hospital," Brainy told her.


	27. Chapter 27

Kara arrived at the hospital not a moment too soon as Lena was only a couple of minutes behind her. Luckily, Alex had been able to update the blonde before their raven haired friend arrived.

"Where is James?" Lena asked as she approached her friends in the waiting room.

"The doctors are in with his sister," Alex told her.

"We'll know more soon. Hopefully its good news. What have you been up to?" Kara wondered, playing dumb. Lena pulled out a needle from her purse.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex wanted to know.

"Yes," Lena nodded.

"Ladies, I'm a little in the dark here," Kara said.

"Black Kryptonite but I managed to stabilize it so that humans can use it. It should cure James," Lena told her.

"How are the doctors or James' sister letting you inject that into him?" The blonde wanted to know.

"I'm going to need a distraction," the dark haired woman admitted. They weren't able to get any further before Kelly Olsen returned to the group.

"The bullet is still lodged in his spine. They're afraid that if they remove it before some of the swelling goes down that he'll be paralyzed," Kelly said not bothering to introduce herself to the two new ladies in the room. She knew of Lena and James had shown her pictures of Kara.

"I can help him," Lena told her.

"How?" Kelly asked. Alex could immediately tell that the woman's back was up. It was understandable given the way that her brother's relationship with the Luthor had ended poorly.

"I have been working on a serum that would give humans powers. During my work, I discovered that it has healing capabilities. If I give this to James, then he'll be back to normal," Lena explained. Kelly raised an eyebrow. While she wanted to save her brother, she wasn't sure she could trust a Luthor. Suddenly the power at the hospital dipped.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"A power surge?" Kara shrugged but something told her it was more than that. Then the power went out. It took a few seconds before the hospital's backup generator came on. The TV in the waiting room turned back on and a news story was splashing across the screen.

"There was an explosion at the dam that powers National City. A state of emergency has been issued and everyone is being asked to evacuate. Should the dam fail, the entire city will be under water," the news reporter said. Kara pulled out her phone and quickly called J'onn. He didn't answer and the blonde looked at her sister.

"Can we see James?" Alex asked. Kelly nodded and the group stood up, heading for the door. Once outside the room, Kara promised to be right back and disappeared in the direction of the ladies restroom. Sure that her friends couldn't see her, she ran out of the hospital and quickly headed for the dam. J'onn had warned her about being out and about as Supergirl but that wouldn't matter if the dam burst.

"Brainy, do you read me?" The blonde asked through the comms.

"Loud and clear. We're on back up power here and I can't seem to reach Dreamer or J'onn," he said.

"They must have headed for the dam. I'm on my way," Kara told him.

"Be careful! I will secure the prisoner and try and join you," the twelfth-level intellect told her. With the conversation over, Kara put on a burst of speed to reach the dam. She reached it to see that the explosion had taken out one of the turbines.

"You are tougher than you look," the unmistakable accent made Kara whip around to see her doppelganger flying there.

"What have you done?" She demanded.

"Me? You mean what did your Martian friend and his young sidekick do? Well they decided to join their friend Supergirl in creating fear. What better way to do it than to flood the city they once called home. There will be no one to stand in Kasnia's way now," Snowbird said.

"I will always stand in Kasnia's way. You will not get past me again," Kara told her.

"Prove it. Save your friend and save the city or fight me. You don't have time to do both," the dark-suited woman smirked. That's when Kara heard the dam groan. The explosion had weakened the concrete that was holding the water back. Her decision needed to be made and it needed to be made now.


	28. Chapter 28

As much as Kara wanted to fight her alter ego, she wasn't about to let National City be destroyed. She turned her back on her opponent and headed for the dam. She hadn't gotten far when she felt a burst of energy hit her back. It seemed that Snowbird was intending to make the choice for her. Knowing what happened last time they fought, Kara increased her speed toward the dam. She had to fix the damage before her duplicate got the upper hand. They both knew that if Kara was using her powers to fix the dam, she could not fight a war on two fronts - the sun had gone down after all and there were no plants that she could pull sunlight from, just a watery grave.

Another ball of lightning flew past her, slamming into the dam, causing the weakened structure to shudder. Suddenly, as Kara tried to reach the broken barrier, something went flying back at Snowbird. Unable to stop and look, the blonde stayed focused on her task.

The explosion had caused the large turbine to fall through the floor of the room built on top of the dam. When it fell into the water, it continued to careen down until it touched bottom, or rather the bottom of the dam wall itself. Even if she repaired the top portion, the bottom was weakening and it would give way.

Kara dove straight for the problem, entering the water at a high rate of speed. The depth and the darkness would have made the job hard for anyone who didn't have x-ray vision. She found the damaged turbine and moved it away from the wall. While she held up the turbine, her laser vision superheated the concrete and the surrounding water and the dam hardened. With that problem solved, she headed for the surface, the turbine in tow.

She breached the surface to find J'onn fighting Snowbird. He was powerful but the evolved duplicate seemed to be more powerful. However, the Martian wasn't going to go down so easily.

"J'onn!" Kara called out to her longtime friend and he ducked as the blonde drove the turbine at their foe. The massive machine hit Snowbird and knocked her down toward the reservoir's surface. Kara kept pushing and J'onn joined in. Suddenly laser beams cut through the turbine and caught Kara's arm causing her to cry out. Both she and J'onn let go and Snowbird broke through the metal monstrosity.

"Scared to fight me alone after our last encounter? The dam will still fail. You haven't fixed the problem only created a new one," the copy smirked and let loose another purple energy ball. They ducked and thankfully it missed.

"Fix the dam! I'll deal with this one!" J'onn told her. Kara did not want to leave him but it seemed she had no choice. She took off and Snowbird tried to follow her but she did not get far.

"You will see why they call me Manhunter," he growled at her, catching her by the cape. Snowbird whirled on him and tried to use her heat vision on him but he easily shifted his density and the beams just harmlessly passed through him. Snowbird's eyes went wide but not for more than a second and J'onn knew that Lex must have taught her about him. That didn't deter him from charging back at her.

Kara was sealing up every crack she could find when Brainy arrived on the scene. She told him to go help J'onn and that's when he told her that he still could not reach Dreamer. The look on her face told him that she was very concerned.

"The dam is more stable now. Head inside and see if you can find her. I'll help J'onn," the blonde said before the two split up. Kara arrived to find J'onn and Snowbird locked in a battle for the ages – neither gaining nor giving ground. It was time to end this.


	29. Chapter 29

Brainy landed inside the dam's equipment room. He didn't see Dreamer anywhere and called out to her. There was no response which only made him more nervous. He kept looking around and found a metal staircase which headed downward. The twelfth level intellect figured it led to an access tunnel or a secondary way out of the equipment room.

Carefully, he started down the stairwell, the dam seemed to be groaning still and that made him wonder how safe he was. Then he saw something that made his heart stop.

"Nia…" there was the new hero working on what seemed like a large bomb, which had been attached to the staircase. If it blew up, there would be no stopping the destruction of National City. Repairing the dam was something to distract Supergirl. She wouldn't be looking for a bomb while trying to repair the cracks, removing the broken turbine, and fighting her evil twin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without looking up. She had no idea what she was doing but she was trying to get a handle on what she was dealing with. It had taken her twenty minutes to find the bomb and now they only had five minutes to diffuse it.

"I'm here to help. Back up, slowly. Let me take a look," he said. Carefully she got up and moved below the bomb. Brainy moved into the spot she vacated and quickly assessed what was in front of him.

"They shielded it with lead. Kara never would have seen this. The only reason I knew about it was because I had a vision," Nia told him.

"It was always intended for her to fail. The final nail in her coffin," Brainy frowned.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Bad. The lead shield is hiding Kryptonite behind it. Even if Kara had found it, it would have killed her. The device itself isn't overly complicated but it does need to be diffused in a specific sequence. Someone knew what they were doing," the twelfth level intellect admitted as he worked through following the wiring.

"Lex," Nia spat.

"Or Miss Teschmacher. She has proven to be quite the intellectual adversary," Brainy had a slight smirk on his face; telling her that he'd figured the bomb out. Not a moment too soon as the timer reached two minutes and thirty seconds.

"We just need to cut this wire and then the second wire and that should do it," he told her. However, neither hero carried a knife or sharp object. Nia's powers could cause too much vibration and set the bomb off. The two looked quickly looked around, hoping to find something sharp.

"Would this work? Seems like all the shaking has caused the stairwell to have some broken pieces," Nia gingerly handed him the piece of metal that she'd found nearby.

"Excellent," carefully, Brainy cut the two wires in order and the timer stopped. Both heroes heaved a sigh of relief. Quickly, the twelfth level intellect cut the ties that held the bomb to the stairwell. They needed to get this thing out of here and get the bomb squad from the DEO to collect it and dispose of it. They climbed out of the access tunnel and reached the equipment room.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nia asked.

"I'm going to get this bomb out of here and I'll be right back," He promised. Taking the bomb to the shore, he radioed via the comms to the DEO bomb squad. They were now en-route and he headed back to get Nia. The silence made him wonder where Kara and J'onn had gotten to. Scooping up Nia, he flew her to the shore and set her down. He was about to say something when Kara and J'onn came out of the water. They were carrying an unconscious Snowbird.

"We found a bomb that had Kryptonite in it," Nia said.

"We found a Kryptonian clone," J'onn smirked.

"And I have an idea," Kara had a smirk of her own.


	30. Chapter 30

"The dam didn't breach," Lex was standing at the screen in front of him back at the Kasnian base. He didn't turn around and look at her.

"That's because the objective was reached without it," Snowbird smirked, taking a seat in a chair a few feet away from him.

"Ah very good. Without their hero, America will soon see what happens," Lex had a smirk of his own when he turned around.

"Kasnia will defeat them easily," Snowbird said.

"Such confidence," the elder Luthor child told her.

"I was trained by you and the best soldiers in Kasnia and Supergirl is dead. Should I not be confident?" The blonde asked as an eyebrow rose.

"You should Red Daughter. You should," there was something in his smile that made her skin crawl but she could not let any weakness show.

"So what of the Martian and that new hero?" Lex wanted to know.

"You say the dam didn't fall apart, they must have stopped plan B," Snowbird shrugged.

"You didn't bother to double check?" There was a bigger thing at play here by his roundabout questioning.

"I had just defeated Supergirl and there was a bomb that could have finished them off. If I was supposed to fight them, perhaps my instructions should have been clearer," the blonde gave him a look. Surprisingly he seemed to take it and did not respond, at least not right away, which she knew meant it would come back to bite her later.

"So we must move forward. No time to slow down," Lex told her.

"I agree. We should move forward. The Martian and the other hero will not be a concern once we have overwhelmed them," Snowbird said.

"You underestimate the Martian," Luthor said.

"Hardly. He's already lost one planet and he's loath to lose anything that gives him that home feeling. He'll be our toughest opponent but not if we strike first," she told him.

"You have something in mind?" Lex wondered.

"The loss of Supergirl will have hit him hard. He will cling to her sister, Alex. While formidable in her own right, Alex is still human, and no match for someone like me," the blonde said.

"So capturing Alex is the key to defeating him," the Luthor was definitely listening.

"Yes. We go after her and he will yield. As long as she remains in our possession, he won't make a move. With him neutralized, the American troops will not be able to stop us. But we have a bigger problem than him," Snowbird admitted.

"Ah and so you have reached my conundrum," Lex had a smile on his face.

"Somehow, Superman will find out what is going on and he will be back. I pity the fool that stands in his way when he finds out his cousin is dead," she said.

"Well I may have something for that," he told her.

"You have been holding out on me Alex," the blonde gave him a look.

"The best surprise is always saved for last," Lex was playing coy and she wondered why. She was given her answer when he turned back around to look at the screen. He pushed a few buttons and up popped a picture of the communication satellites circling the planet.

"They have established communications with Argo. I've high-jacked one of the satellites and sent a message. Superman will be heading this way very shortly and he will be coming for me. But I will be ready. I have you and I have this," he pulled a vile of black liquid out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Snowbird asked.

"Something that will level the playing field," Lex smirked.


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly had eventually agreed to Lena's plan despite her concerns. James was in a bad way and with the power supply still shaky, the doctors were concerned about starting surgery and being halfway through when the power dipped again. Delaying surgery was dangerous but having him open and on the table wasn't any better.

The nurses slipped out of the room and the doctors continued to consult each other out in the hallway. Kelly and Alex crowded around James and Lena carefully pushed the needle into James' IV feed. They slowly backed away and waited. Suddenly, James' blood pressure spiked and his heart rate jumped.

The women were moved out of the way while the doctors and nurses tried to figure out the reasons for the sudden change in the patient's condition. Kelly, Alex, and Lena watched as the craziness slowed almost as soon as it started. The medical staff was confused and quickly ordered more tests. Lena knew that none of the tests would show her cocktail and hopefully the doctors wouldn't ask too many questions.

They had been told to go back to the waiting room and Alex made sure both ladies listened. Kelly said she needed fresh air and headed outside for a few minutes. Now alone, Lena turned to the redhead, who sat in a chair across from her.

"Where is Kara?" The raven haired woman asked. Alex heaved a sigh and Lena gave her a look. Then she moved into a chair next to her.

"This is not the way she wanted it. I need you to know that," Alex said.

"You mean she didn't want me to find out that she's Supergirl?" Lena told her in a low tone.

"You know?" Alex looked shocked.

"Once I saw you kiss her forehead, I knew something was up. You wouldn't kiss a girlfriend like that but I had seen you kiss Kara like that. With that assumption, the rest kind of fell into place," the dark-haired woman said.

"You're not mad?" Alex asked.

"I still am but things required me to shift my focus. You're making me nervous though. What is going on?" Lena wanted to know.

"There's a lot going on but the reason Kara wanted me to tell you instead of doing it herself is because…" the redhead heaved a sigh; she was obviously struggling with what she had to say. Whatever it was, it was shaking the strong woman to her core. Alex just handed Lena her encrypted phone. It was unlocked and there on the screen was a message.

_Don't believe everything you hear. J'onn knows what's going on. In case something should happen, I need you to tell Lena the truth and I need you to know that I love you. I'm sorry Alex. I never wanted this but it's the only way to protect everyone._

"What does she mean don't believe everything you hear? What is she doing?" Lena looked at the redhead who was staring at the TV, tears running down her face. The raven-haired woman turned and on the screen was J'onn holding a lifeless Supergirl, near the dam. The reporter was supposed to be saying something but the shock prevented him from doing so.

"I tried to save her… I tried…" that's all J'onn managed before the power in the hospital shifted once again. The generator was working hard and had luckily gotten a reprieve as the power grid surged back on.

"Supergirl was killed by someone that looked a lot like her. Our hero was lured here and murdered while trying to protect National City. I'm not sure where we go from here. If Supergirl couldn't stop the enemy how can we?" The reporter finally found his voice.

"Her doppelganger," Lena said. Alex was slowly calming herself. Her sister had told her not to believe it and she couldn't. She knew what would come next.

"I have to head back to the DEO. With Supergirl down, the evil twin and Lex will head for the next target on their list," Alex said.

"Who would that be?" Lena asked.

"Me. It'll be the only way to go after J'onn and they know it. Once J'onn is out of the way and with Superman on Argo, there won't be anyone left to stand in his way. The DEO is on the only place that I can mount some sort of defense," the redhead stood up.

"You don't think Lex will come for me?" Her friend wanted to know.

"I'm more worried he'll go after your mother. I'll make sure to dispatch Brainy and Dreamer back to the lab. He'll probably try to have her killed but if she's not in her prison cell, she'll be safer. Right now he still views you as useful and a possible ally. We have to make sure it stays that way. James and Kelly need you here. Keep me posted," just like that Alex was back to being the Director of the DEO. Lena wasn't sure how she did it but she supposed the hope that her sister was still alive helped.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alex, what the hell happened?!" The voice on the other end of the transmission was unmistakable.

"I don't have all the details," the redhead explained to Superman. The call was coming into the brain center of the DEO.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"J'onn hasn't returned from the field yet," Alex told him.

"That's all you have to say?" Clark knew she had to be coy, not letting anyone else know that her sister was Supergirl. It didn't mean it didn't infuriate him.

"For now. Can I assume that you're inbound?" Just like that she switched the subject.

"I am. I've been away for too long," he told her.

"Report here. There is much to discuss," she said.

"Oh it won't be much of a discussion," with that the call ended.

"You called Superman here?" Colonel Haley asked and Alex whirled around.

"Supergirl is dead. He was already on his way here. We need to coordinate," the redhead told her.

"Coordinate what?" Haley demanded.

"Lex Luthor is on the loose, Supergirl is dead, and I don't think we can afford to be pussyfooting around! You want to sit on your hands while things come apart, that's on you. No one else dies on my watch!" With that Alex turned on her heel and left the large video screens, heading for her office. Pressing the comm in her ear, she reached out to J'onn.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"On my way to the DEO. They'll be coming for you to get to me," he said.

"I know. We'll mount a defense from here. Clark is on his way which I'm guessing falls right into Luthor's hands. However, this would be the way to end it once in for all," Alex told him.

"I'm bringing the doppelganger. I'll try to explain everything. You think you can keep Colonel Haley off of me?" J'onn wondered.

"I kind of lost it on her after she objected to me having Superman land here. So we're going to do what we have to do. Screw her. I'm still the Director for now and I'm going to protect this planet as I see fit," Alex said.

"Well then we'll do what we can. There in less than five," with that the conversation was over. The redhead whirled around and headed back to the brain center.

"We have Manhunter inbound with Supergirl's body. Prep for his arrival," she ordered.

"What?" Haley gave her a look.

"Prep for his arrival. Superman is her only family. I'll not have her body used for anything but a proper burial on Argo. Did I make myself clear?" Alex challenged her.

"You seem to forget who is in charge here," Haley challenged right back.

"We are going to be facing the enemy soon. I'm not playing "who's the leader" with you. I'm the head of this organization and I will do what I have to do for the good of the country so stay out of my way or get in line," the redhead put her foot down.

"Do we have an ETA on Superman?" Alex wanted to know.

"Yes two hours," Ricky said.

"Open a building wide announcement," the redhead said. Ricky nodded and pushed the button.

"Agents, I want constant perimeter checks and I want everyone on high alert. Lex Luthor and his fake Supergirl are out there and it's only a matter of time before they are knocking on our door. They view us as weak. Let us show them we are not," Alex ordered.

"Yes Director!" The agents in the room shouted. Just then the large glass door on the balcony opened and in flew J'onn with the doppelganger.

"How long will she be out for?" Alex wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. Let's get her into a containment unit," J'onn admitted.

"You said…" Haley started.

"This is the doppelganger. Right now, Supergirl is under cover with Luthor. She is the only way we are going to have a shot to protect everyone. I couldn't tell Superman that because a little while ago, Agent Dox found out that one of our satellites was compromised. Luthor has been tracking our every move and this is our chance to turn the tables," Alex said.


	33. Chapter 33

"How did I get here? Why am I wearing this outfit? Let me out!" The doppelganger shouted. Her fists pounded on the containment unit.

"You're just going to hurt yourself. That glass is specially made and that red sun generator above you diminishes your strength and powers. Now can we have a civilized conversation or not?" Alex asked. Snowbird had woken up fifteen minutes after J'onn had deposited her in the unit.

"Alex will come for me," she said defiantly.

"Right now, he thinks Supergirl is you, so I'm not so sure about that. Though I do know he will be coming here for me. He thinks that the only way to J'onn is through me. Of course, he's hoping Superman shows up. Stop me when I say something wrong," the redhead told her.

"How will your precious sister manage to convince Alex that she is me?" The doppelganger gave her a look.

"Martians are very talented. Once inside your mind, he could give Supergirl everything she needed to know. The rest is up to her. Given you tried to kill her twice, she is highly motivated," Alex said, playing coy. They were being recorded and she could not admit that Supergirl was her sister. Anyone who heard the doppelganger's words could be convinced that she was insane given her tutor.

"You would follow her into hell wouldn't you?" Snowbird asked.

"She wouldn't even need to ask. The question is could you say the same about your "Alex"?" the redhead used air quotes which confused the doppelganger.

"He saved me. Trained me to protect Kasnia from people like you," she said.

"The truth of the matter is you were created when Supergirl used Harun-El to save this planet from the World Killer Reign. Reign had beaten her severely. She almost died twice, much like you have tried to kill her. She knew that using the black Kryptonite was dangerous but she also knew that she had no choice. More than once, Supergirl has damned the consequences and did what is best for this planet. What was best for everyone does not always align with what would be best for the individual. She has suffered a great personal cost but she does so knowing that other people will still have a home and a family to come back to. Don't try and lecture me that Kasnia is somehow especially beaten down. Everything that Kasnia faces now is of its own doing. Of course given your sources, you wouldn't know that. They would have kept you sheltered, told you only one side of the story, their side," Alex told her.

"And you're going to try and tell me what I should believe?" Snowbird asked.

"I can't make you believe anything. You won't trust a word I say. All I ask of you is this," the redhead motioned for Ricky to bring the laptop forward. Snowbird looked at her confused.

"Do a quick search of the internet. Find your Alex. See what the truth is for yourself," Alex said. With that Ricky fed the laptop through the food tray slot and Snowbird took it. Then the two walked out of the room.

"You really think this is a good idea? What if she tries to contact Lex with it?" Ricky asked. He was one of the few that knew the girls' secret and now that they were out of the room where they were being recorded, they could talk honestly.

"Oh I'm betting she'll try something but I'm also betting I got to her. According to J'onn's mental intervention, she's been trying to learn everything she can about Supergirl. She'll check to see what she was told was true because that little voice in the back of her head will tell her something isn't right," Alex said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ricky wanted to know.

"She is a copy of Kara and that includes her emotions and her morals. So that should include the bond we share. That bond is deep enough, that the first word she said was "Alex". That is proof that I'm in her head somewhere and that small piece of me should be enough to push her in the right direction. If not, we trace anything she sends out and find Lex's hide out," the Director admitted.

"Excellent thinking Director," Ricky smirked. That's when the red alert sounded.

"Looks like Lex is here early," Alex frowned.

"He probably wants to surprise Superman when he gets back," her cohort said.

"Well then we shouldn't disappoint," Alex smirked. The two quickly ran toward the DEO's main room.


	34. Chapter 34

"You thought you could hide from us," Supergirl said in her best Kasnian accent after crashing through the large set of glass doors.

"On the contrary, you're right where I want you," Alex told her.

"I highly doubt that," her sister said and she charged at the redhead. Lex had yet to show his face and Kara was beginning to wonder if her playacting had worked.

Alex ducked behind the nearest desk and the agents of the DEO fired their weapons, playing their part. Kara used her heat vision to sear some desks and the walls, effectively trying to show she was fighting back while looking for the redhead.

"Letting your agents get hurt. I thought you were supposed to be better than that," Kara challenged. That comment made Alex stand up from her hiding spot and start to fire at her. Kara smirked and flew toward her and was about ready to grab her when her cape was tugged on.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" J'onn asked. The DEO agents ran for cover, knowing that getting in the way of two titans would be a mistake.

"Ah Martian. There you are," Kara turned on him and her cape slipped through his fingers. She lunged and J'onn did the same. Alex looked around and Luthor was still missing. Had they miscalculated? Was he not following Kara? The Director could tell that even Kara was confused so either Lex guessed that she was not who she said she was or he was busy doing something else they hadn't counted on.

Kara and J'onn did their best to pretend they were fighting. They were making it look real but neither one wanted to actually hurt one another. Finally Kara knocked the Martian down.

"Yield or be destroyed," she said.

"Do it, I'll not yield," J'onn challenged. Kara dove at him and he grabbed her by the throat. She tried to use her heat vision and J'onn shifted his density and began to slip through the floor. The Martian disappeared leaving the blonde on the floor. She was about to bust through the floor when he shot back up and knocked her on her backside. He was on her in a second; he knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer. After all, Supergirl beat Superman in a head to head fight. Her doppelganger should be able to beat him unless he pulled out a little known Martian trick.

"Yield," he challenged.

"Never!" She pushed him back. They tumbled around on the floor, trading punches, until Kara had him pinned to the floor. Suddenly, J'onn could see her skin had flashes of green and she started to fall over, obviously in pain.

"I told her to not play with her food but what should I expect when I sent in a Kryptonian to handle things. Things are always better when you handle them yourself," Lex Luthor said, his arm up, his mechanical suit having fired the Kryptonite directly into Supergirl's back. J'onn pushed Kara off of him, despite not wanting to, and charged at Luthor.

Meanwhile in the containment unit, Snowbird heard the fight. During the fight, the lights went out in her cell. Her first instinct was to try and escape but she waited and used her X-ray vision instead. She did not know the layout of the building and then she saw it. Lex shot Supergirl in the back. He had made a comment about Kryptonians. That voice in the back of her head was there again. She frowned as she busted out of her cell. There was only one way to know for sure and that meant going out into the room where her world could be shook to the core.


	35. Chapter 35

Lex and J'onn battled and the Martian was surprised at the strength that the human seemed to have. While the mechanical suit he wore would make him stronger it would not make him as strong as he seemed. Realizing the Luthor must have injected himself with the black Kryptonite, he knew that would make him dangerous. Suddenly he was flung back from his opponent, not by his opponent.

"Mind if I cut in?" Snowbird may have worn Supergirl's costume but her Kasnian accented English was more distinctive than her doppelganger's. Luthor looked confused and that gave Snowbird time to hit him with a punch followed up with a ball of purple lightning. It shattered the mechanical suit, just leaving him whatever the black Kryptonite could offer.

"Красная Дочь (Red Daughter)," Lex said.

"You have no right to call me daughter. Not after what you've done," Snowbird picked him up by the collar of his shirt, her eyes started to glow.

"Stop! Don't become him!" Kara had managed to get to her feet; the Kryptonite was still coursing through her and her doppelganger could see it as she turned her head.

"All I was to him was a weapon. Now is my chance to prove what he made me. But you're right, perhaps I should play with my food first," Snowbird was firm and turned her attention back to her prey. Lex tried to use his hands to free himself but it would be to no avail as his once ally threw him up against the nearest wall. He went through it and collapsed. Snowbird was on top of him in an instant. Lex could barely breathe, the only reason he was still alive was because of the black Kryptonite.

"Dasvidaniya," she said. Once again she was this close to ending him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she found Alex standing there.

"He belongs in jail and you deserve to be free," the redhead said. Snowbird narrowed her eyes and then turned back to Lex. She could feel the strength that he had waning.

"Alex has a nice containment unit for you, complete with a red sun," the doppelganger punched Luthor in the face and he blacked out. Snowbird scooped him up and Alex quickly walked them through the DEO and into the nearest containment cell. Once Lex was secured, the redhead turned to her.

"Thank you," she said. At first, Snowbird seemed confused. She was about to say something when she heard the comms crackle to life.

"Supergirl needs help!" It was Ricky. The doppelganger could see the look on Alex's face and she knew what was going on.

"We must go to her. Perhaps there is one last way I can help," Snowbird told her. The two rushed back out to the main room where the medical staff had loaded Kara onto a gurney, rushing for the yellow sun generators.

"Stop! Snowbird shouted. They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I am the only one who can save her," the doppelganger approached the gurney.

"This will be painful but I promise it will work," she told the real Supergirl. Kara looked at her, confused. Then she watched as Snowbird used her heat vision on her own hand. Pain coursed through her body, it weakened her enough that when she touched Kara with her injured hand, the doppelganger began to sink into her. The Kryptonite running through Kara weakened her still and soon Snowbird disappeared and only Kara remained.

"What just happened?" J'onn asked.

"She just gave her life for Supergirl's," Alex smiled a little before rushing to her sister's side.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Weak but I don't feel the Kryptonite anymore," Kara smiled slightly.

"Get her under the sun generators," Alex ordered. The medical staff quickly did as they were told.

"Alex, J'onn, what is going on?" The voice made everyone turn. There in the hold created by Kara's earlier entrance stood Superman.


	36. Chapter 36

Kara's consciousness wavered. She was not asleep but she was also not awake. The addition of Snowbird had indeed strengthened her or at least it made her feel different.  _I am not gone, at least not yet_ , a voice said in her head.

_How did you know that would work?_  Kara asked in her head.

_Alex said that the Black Kryptonite was the only reason I existed. While Lex was trying to find a way to use it in a human, he learned a lot about what it would do. Since its splits Kryptonians, it also has the ability to recombine them. The only trouble is one of them must be severely injured or dying. You were dying. I could have absorbed you but I am not what Earth needs. They need you,_  Snowbird told her. Alex had been right. Underneath it all, despite everything that her copy had been through, she was Kara.

_This should not have come at your expense,_  Kara said, feeling sad that her doppelganger's existence had been so short and so full of hate and pain.

_It needed to. It was the only way I could redeem myself. When I am gone, make sure Lex pays for what he has done,_  Snowbird requested.

_He will not get away with this,_  Kara promised.

_The base in Kasnia will be empty now. They are heading here, expecting me to pave the way for the invasion. You are not strong enough to stop them but Superman is,_  Snowbird explained. Kara could feel her getting weaker, slipping away.

_Invasion?_  Kara grew alarmed.

_Wake up. Join your sister. Save the world,_  Snowbird told her. It was the last thing she would say as Kara snapped awake. Intaking a large breath, she sat bolt upright.

"Whoa, easy, easy," the familiar voice said. One arm wrapped around her back, the other pulled her close, as gently as they could.

"Kal," Kara breathed.

"Thank God. I thought you were dead," he said.

"It was another close call," she smiled slightly.

"You have too many of those," Clark told her.

"We'll worry about that later. Where is Alex?" Kara tried to free herself from his grip.

"She's making sure that Lex is kept an eye on. She'll be back soon. What is it?" He asked.

"Kasnia is going to try and invade the US. You have to find them and stop them," she told him. The look on her face told him to do what she asked and not ask too many questions. He gave her a quick hug and rushed out of the room. The doctors had given the two cousins the room, so no one was about. Carefully, Kara pulled back the blankets. She was still wearing Snowbird's uniform. Wanting to get it off, she tried to stand up. The room spun and she fell back down onto the bed.

"Yeah not ready for that just yet," she admitted to the bed and walls.

"Probably not," Kara looked up and was surprised to see Lena standing there in the doorway.

"Lena!" The blonde was surprised by her presence.

"Alex called me. Said that my brother had once again tried to destroy our friendly neighborhood Kryptonians and that he was in custody here. Worse still, she tells me that Eve is still out on the loose and that she definitely perfected the Black Kryptonite serum as my brother has it coursing through his veins. I have been betrayed on all sides by people I thought I could trust and it only gets worse as I find out my best friend was lying to me," the raven haired woman said.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you. Then the little voice in the back of my head kept telling me not to. I didn't want to endanger you or hurt you. Too many have been hurt with my secret; I didn't want you to suffer the same way. Maybe it was selfish. I grew afraid that if you knew, you'd reject me. I can't bear the thought of that," there was no point in holding back now. Alex had done as she was asked and the damage, however much, was possibly permanent.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that I'm a Luthor?" Lena had to ask.

"Never. You have always been different than the rest of your family. I knew that the moment we met," there was conviction in Kara's tone and Lena's tough façade started to crack.

"You're not telling me this as your doppelganger right? It's actually you?" She asked.

"My doppelganger gave her life for mine. There is only me left," the blonde told her. The raven haired woman moved over to her and plopped down on the bed. Kara took the opportunity to see if they were still friends and wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulders. When her friend put her head on her shoulder, Kara figured they were in a good spot at least for the moment.

"We're a mess aren't we?" Lena asked as Kara placed her head on top of her friend's.

"Oh a certifiable mess," the blonde admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I'm still mad at you but I'm glad you're alive," Lena said.

"Me too. It was close there, for a moment or two. I know it isn't enough but I am sorry," Kara told her. Lena heaved a sigh. It had been a long stretch since she'd been able to just sit down and relax. Despite her anger, in this moment, having her friend back felt like home.

"Promise we can talk more later? I have to go kick my brother's ass," Lena finally spoke up before pulling away from Kara.

"Yes, definitely. You need some backup?" The blonde asked.

"Should you be leaving the yellow sun generators?" Her friend was concerned.

"Probably not but I really can't wait to get out of this uniform and I really want to see the look on Lex's face when he finds out Superman is taking care of the Kasnian invasion, probably with J'onn's help," Kara said.

"Let's find Alex," Lena smiled slightly. Kara had no idea what was running through her friend's head at the moment but she would soon find out.


	37. Chapter 37

Alex had objected at first. She'd sent Brainy, Dreamer, and teams of DEO agents to help Superman and J'onn defeat the Kasnians. The two heroes had dropped Lillian off with the redhead and she had quickly arranged transport back to her prison cell. Not without telling her what her son had done. Somehow the elder Luthor wasn't surprised. What did surprise Alex was that Lillian said she hoped Lex rotted in his cell for a long time.

Finally, some twenty minutes later, with Kara leaning on her raven haired friend, the two walked into the containment room where Lex was being held. He had a smirk on his face but it was soon wiped off when Lena spoke up,

"You were never my brother." She helped Kara sit down, the red sun wasn't exactly a great idea but the Kryptonian wasn't about to miss this.

"Despite what you may think, biologically, you've always been a Luthor. You can never wipe that off," Lex said.

"All I have done to help people continually gets destroyed by your delusions of grandeur. This time will be the last," Lena said.

"You think you have won? What happens when your so-called friends turn on you and the rest of humanity?" Lex challenged.

"Even my doppelganger did not turn on humanity, so yeah, don't think so. Besides there is one thing I have that the Luthors never had, a family. Your sister is part of that family and I will protect her until the day I die," Kara weighed in on the conversation.

"Well done sis. You managed to worm your way into the good graces of the Kryptonian. I don't know if I should be proud or sickened," his expression seemed neutral but as everyone in the room knew, that meant nothing. Lex was more than capable of hiding his true feelings. Lena just gave him a look. Her hand went into the pocket of her suit coat. Kara could tell she was playing with something but the red sun disabled her x-ray vision, so she couldn't see what it was. Lena moved closer to the special glass, which made Kara raise an eyebrow. She didn't say anything though, unsure of what he friend was going to do. Instead, she used the wall to stand up. Cautiously, she moved toward her friend, the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing.

"Just like you wormed your way into my office? Using Eve to do all of your dirty work. How'd you convince her to join you? What was the sales pitch?" Lena challenged.

"The science was all she needed. I suppose the added benefit of the power that would have come with it, had I succeeded," Lex was nonchalant, seemingly not worried that his sister was becoming slowly unhinged.

"You had to have her copy my work, she isn't me after all. Not like you to deal with such incompetence. Then again your hatred blinded you to what was right in front of you," Lena suddenly had a smirk on her face. She reached out to the little door that acted as the food slot.

"He isn't worth it," Kara reached out and stopped her friend from her next step.

"Oh I doubt that," Lena's eyes never left her brother's. He didn't seem concerned, probably figured that his sister wouldn't try anything, here in the federal facility.

"He'll worm out of everything, just like always. Somehow, some way, Lex will go back to doing what he was doing at his last prison," she said.

"He can't slip out of this. The DEO is a secret government agency. He'll disappear from public eye and consciousness. Live out his life in complete anonymity, locked behind a cell. For however long he has left," Kara told her. This time both Luthors turned to her.

"Kryptonite isn't just lethal to Kryptonians. Prolonged exposure to any form of Kryptonite becomes fatal to humans. Your brother has been fiddling with Kryptonite for years. Now he's injected himself with some. When it wears off, I wouldn't be a bit surprised to find, that he isn't well… more so than he already is," the blonde said.

"You knew that and let me inject James with it?" Lena gave her a look.

"Your version was completely stable. Lex's is not. James was dying, we had little choice. We also have just the man to help him get rid of the Kryptonite. However, a death sentence for Lex seems like the best sentence to hand down, especially since it's his own doing," Kara told her. Lena seemed conflicted while the look on Lex's face was only a smirk, and he said,

"Well played Supergirl, well played."


	38. Chapter 38

The Kasnians had been dealt with pretty quickly – most turning tail when they realized that Superman was back. Lena had gotten Kara back to the medical laboratory so that she could soak in more yellow sun rays. The raven-haired woman quickly went to Alex with her concerns about Kryptonite and James. Alex promised her help from Brainy as soon as Lena checked in with James' sister, Kelly. The Luthor agreed and headed out.

"Do we have everything in hand?" Superman asked as he approached the main hub of the DEO. J'onn, in Martian form, walked next to him.

"Not exactly. Eve is still in the wind and then there is Supergirl's reputation. She supposedly attacked President Baker and then she "died". While one reporter obviously didn't believe she would attack the President, I'm not sure how we can convince everyone else," Alex shook her head.

"We need to find Lex's hideout. My guess is that he has information that might clear Supergirl," Brainy spoke up.

"He's under red sun right?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. Its keeping his unstable black Kryptonite in check but for how long is anyone's guess," Alex said.

"Then I should mind probe him. He gives us the location of the hideout and then we can clear everything up. Maybe even find Eve," J'onn suggested. The truth was they wanted to be sure that Kara's secret was safe, besides finding the hideout. Moreover, they wanted to see if there was anything that Lex would have kept in his head and off the record.

"I can't help with red sun but maybe Dreamer and Alex would be glad to back you up," Superman said.

"Good idea," J'onn smiled at him and then the girls. Alex nodded and the three quickly headed off.

"Brainy, are the satellites secure now?" Clark wanted to know.

"I cleaned up the link but not before trying to back trace where the hack was coming from. It led me back to the Kasnian base so that won't help," Brainy said.

"Figures. Can you help me make a call to Argo?" The Kryptonian asked.

"Of course," Agent Dox smiled and the two headed over to the secure communication device. While the friends were working to clean things up, Colonel Haley was quietly watching everything that was going on. Her superiors would not be happy at the turn of events but they could not argue about Alex Danvers' results. For now, things would probably go back to normal but she wondered what that normal would look like. She headed to her office, determined to write up a full report of everything she'd seen.

Later, Superman walked into the medical lab to find his cousin up and walking around. She saw him and smiled before giving him a proper hug. The medical personnel scooted out of the room, leaving them alone once again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, especially now that I'm out of that uniform. I told Doctor Rodgers to burn it," Kara told him. She was wearing a spare Supergirl suit that she kept at the DEO, just in case.

"Good. J'onn got the location of Lex's hideout. Alex and Brainy are taking a team there to see what they can dig up. I've been instructed to take you home. There is something that we need to discuss," her cousin smiled. J'onn and Dreamer were joining them as unofficial backup. Alex was still unsure if Lex could be held without a trial but her bigger concern was that her superiors would find a reason to throw out everything if J'onn was nearby. Kara gave Clark a look but did not argue as they walked out of the medical lab together, wondering just what he meant.


End file.
